Daddy Long-Legs
by wol-lee
Summary: Kakashi Hatake hidup dalam lingkaran setan masa lalunya yang kelam, dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah keluar dari kegelapan tersebut tanpa seseorang yang bisa membantunya melangkah kembali. Akankah ia menemukan arti sebenarnya dari kehidupan dan keluarga setelah memutuskan tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Halo everyone!

Remember me? Hahahaa

Who knows that I'm still able to make some kinds of fanfic like this. Since I will be graduated from college soon, I have much spare time (pengangguran sementara elah) to write a new story and share it with you all.

So, basically this is about Kakashi Hatake-my love in Naruto universe, and of course with Hinata lovely girl. Entah kenapa saya agak terobsesi sama cinta beda usia, mungkin efek pingin dapet suami macem CEO tampan, mapan, dan berkarisma kayak di drama drama korea HAHA. Don't get me wrong okay? Nggak salah kan kisah cinta cintaan sama yang lebih tua? hahaha.

I write this only for my own pleasure, so I hope you enjoy this story too! :)

* * *

Titik-titik air hujan semakin terasa menghilang dengan bergeraknya awan mendung di atas langit. Hujan lebat yang mengguyur Tokyo pada pertengahan musim semi itu kini berangsur-angsur pergi, menyisakan gerimis pelan meskipun sinar matahari masih tertutup oleh awan mendung tipis.

Kubangan air yang menggenangi cekungan di aspal tampak bergelombang ketika Hinata melangkahkan kaki di atasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Payung kuning menaungi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang kantong plastik bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Kosei'. Hinata merasa air hujan menembus masuk melewati almamater navy miliknya karena begitu cepatnya ia berjalan menembus hujan. Ia harus segera sampai ke rumah sebelum sore berakhir.

Setelah nyaris berlari menaiki jalan sempit yang menanjak, lalu melangkah di atas tangga semen yang licin, ia bisa melihat pagar tembok yang tertutupi oleh tanaman rambat di depannya. Hinata membuka pintu besi yang agak karatan, kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas. Rumah ini membentuk huruf U besar, dengan rumah inti berada di depan, lalu di samping berdiri rumah yang tak begitu keluarga Hyuuga urus. Sisanya adalah halaman belakang yang merupakan sepetak taman dengan tanaman yang tumbuh terlampau lebat.

Hinata tak pernah sempat mengurusi taman halaman belakang, karena tiga tahun terakhir ia disibukkan dengan hal yang lebih penting. Hinata melepas sepatunya yang basah dengan asal di teras kayu, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat, akhir pekan antrian apotik sangat panjang," jelasnya pada seseorang laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat meja dapur, tampak sedikit jengkel.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pulang lebih awal? Kupikir tadi ada acara penerimaan siswa baru atau semacam itu," balasnya.

Hinata melepas almamaternya yang basah lalu meletakkannya pada kursi makan di dekat dapur. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati orang yang masih berdiri jengkel di depan pantry. Hinata mencuci tangannya di westafel, "Sudah kubilang antrinya panjang sekali. Kau bisa pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat masuk jam soremu, Neji-nii."

Neji terdiam, iris ungu pucatnya menatap Hinata lurus. Kerutan di dahi Neji Hyuuga memudar saat dia menghela napas panjang sambil mengendorkan dasinya, kemudian dia berpaling untuk berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang sedang berkutat menyiapkan mangkuk berisi bubur. Tatapannya melunak, Neji menyentuh tangan Hinata yang dingin karena kehujanan, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku. Aku... banyak hal terjadi di kantor, dan tak ada yang menyenangkan di antara semua itu. Aku... agak stress belakangan ini..."

Hinata membalas nggenggaman tangan kakaknya. "Sekarang pergilah, sebelum gajimu di potong jika terlambat. Terimakasih sudah menjaga ayah siang ini," ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Neji tampak begitu merasa bersalah, tapi mereka tahu waktu adalah uang. Neji mencium pipi Hinata cepat sebelum akhirnya menyambar tas kerjanya, dan berjalan pergi. Hinata mengantar Neji sampai ke pintu depan, "Tunggu!" seru Hinata.

Ia berdiri di depan kakaknya untuk merapihkan dasi merah Neji yang kedodoran. Neji tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan berusaha lebih keras hari ini, tunggu aku saat memberimu kabar kalau aku diangkat menjadi manajer. Saat itulah aku akan membuat hidup kita jadi lebih baik, hm?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Aku menantikannya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Neji baru akan menghilang di balik pintu, "Kemana Hanabi? Jangan bilang anak itu melakukan hal tidak berguna lagi?"

Hinata menghela napas cepat. "Itu hobinya, biarkan dia melakukan hal yang diinginkannya."

"Berhentilah memanjakan anak itu, oke? Aku pergi dahulu," ujar Neji sambil menutup pintu depan, menyisakan keheningan di dalam rumah ini.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, kemudian memutar bahunya yang agak pegal. Ia berjalan melintasi ruang tengah yang sepi dan menuju ke dapur yang sangat luas. Rumah bergaya jepang kuno ini sangatlah luas untuk ditinggali empat orang saja. Rumah ini selalu sepi dan sunyi. Rumah berlantaikan papan kayu yang mengkilap ini terlalu luas dan kosong.

Hinata berjalan pelan melewati koridor sampai ke dapur, kemudian menyiapkan kembali bubur yang telah ia masak. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang agak berat. Kemudian ia tiba di sebuah pintu geser, lalu mengetuknya sebentar. Hinata memasuki kamar berbau orang tua itu. Sinar matahari berwarna keemasan menyelinap masuk menyinari sebagian ruangan ini. Tepat di tengah ruangan, sebuah futon tergelar dengan seseorang terbaring di atasnya.

"Ayah, saatnya makan malam," ujar Hinata lembut.

Hiashi Hyuuga hanya mengerlingkan mata melihat Hinata yang kini telah duduk di samping kasur. Hiashi terbatuk pelan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu dahulu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum sedikit mendengarnya, menyadari kalau seragam sekolah masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Seragamnya agak basah karena air hujan. "Bukan masalah. Ayo duduk," pinta Hinata sambil membantu ayahnya untuk memposisikan duduk di kasur. Hinata mulai menyuapi Hiashi sesendok demi sesendok sampai habis.

"Ini obatnya, aku baru saja membelinya," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan segenggam penuh berisi pil.

Hiashi terdiam agak lama, tapi akhirnya dia menenggak semua pil itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa membeli ini? Uang pensiunku tidak turun bulan ini, dan aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa."

"Tidurlah sekarang, ayah ingin aku menyalakan televisi?" Hinata berkilah dan segera mengambil remote sambil menyalakan televisi di ruangan itu. "Kurasa pertandingan catur kesukaan ayah dimulai hari ini."

Hinata membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk tempat makan ayahnya, dan akan beranjak pergi seperti biasa. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama satu rauangan dengan ayahnya. Karena bagaimanapun hanya akan berakhir pada air mata. Hinata tak sanggup melihat ayahnya terbaring sakit tak berdaya. Sakit paru-paru yang di derita ayahnya sejak kematian ibunya menjadi awal keheningan yang menyelimuti rumah ini. Hiashi dahulu adalah seorang profesor di Universitas Tokyo. Namun, karena penyakitnya membuatnya terpaksa pensiun lebih dahulu. Menjalani kehidupan reguler dengan berbaring di atas ranjang seharian penuh, membaca buku dan meminum obat. Hiashi kehilangan segalanya saat istrinya meninggal. Dan tugas Hinatalah sebagai putrinya untuk menyakinkan ayahnya agar terus hidup. Sejak Hinata SD hingga sekarang.

Hinata baru akan bangkit berdiri untuk pergi, saat tangan ayahnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Aku... ingin menonton pertandingan ini denganmu," katanya. Hiasahi tampak sangat rapuh dengan kimono abu-abu yang agak lusuh. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, karena bagaimanapun, Hiashi memang suka sendiri. Meminta Hinata untuk tinggal menonton TV dengannya adalah hal yang jarang.

"Ayah ingin menontonnya bersamaku?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa tidak boleh jika aku ingin putriku menemaniku hari ini...uhuk!" Hiashi kembali terbatuk aneh, darah tampak keluar sedikit di ujung bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum meskipun dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali mendengar ayahnya batuk. "Baiklah, jika ayah menginginkannya." Hinata duduk kembali di samping Hiashi. Mereka menonton pertandingan itu dalam diam. Hinata hanya menikmati momen yang sudah langka ini.

"Kau bosan ya?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata menggeleng samar. "Tidak juga. Pemain itu tampan jadi membuatku ingin terus melihantya," ujar Hinata bergurau.

Hiashi tertawa serak. Kemudian Hinata merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan keriput Hiashi. Hinata menoleh.

"Ayah ingin kau bahagia, Hinata. Ayah ingin melihatmu menikah nanti," kata Hiashi parau.

Hinata menolak untuk memperhatikan ayahnya lagi, karena sesungguhnya matanya sudah terlanjur berair. "Kumohon hentikan. Jika ayah ingin melihatku menikah, maka ayah harus melakukannya."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang tegas, sungguh keras dan disiplin. Orang-orang bilang Hiashi adalah profesor yang sangat galak. Hinata sendiri merasakannya. Hiashi selalu mengedepankan Hanabi, adik perempuannya. Namun diam-diam Hinata tahu, kalau Hiashi selalu menyisakan gaji-gajinya untuk semua anaknya. Dia percaya pada Neji dan Hinata untuk menjaga Hanabi yang masih kecil dan labil. Dia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik dan sempurna. Hanya ada satu bisul kecil dalam rencana Hiashi, dia tidak mengira akan sakit separah ini.

"Hinata..." panggil ayahnya serak. Genggaman tangannya semakin kencang.

"Sudah cukup, oke? Lebih baik menonton lagi, karena ayah tahu? Aku sangat senang saat ini. sekarang ini sangatlah mirip dengan kita dahulu. Saat menonton pertandingan dengan Ibu, Neji, dan Hanabi. Aku sangat senang, meskipun hanya ada ayah di sampingku. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah disini."

Hiashi menggeleng samar. "Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau sudah banyak menderita sampai saat ini."

Hinta tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir turun di wajahnya. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak lagi, setelah ibunya. Satu kali saja sudah sangat cukup.

"Kau gadis yang luar biasa. Mungkin kau merasa dirimu tidak berguna, kau dikucilkan, kau merasa berbeda dari neji dan Hanabi. Tapi kau memiliki hati yang baik. Tidak pernah ayah mengira memiliki putri sepertimu, karena kau tahu, ayah bukan orang yang sangat baik Kau selalu mengedepankan perasaan orang lain daripada milikmu sendiri. " Hiashi merangkul Hinata yang bergetar karena menangis. "Putri ayah satu-satunya yang selalu menemaniku. Bahkan saat ayahmu ini hanya bisa berbaring sakit."

"Ingatlah meski kau merasa tidak punya uang, tidak punya rasa percaya diri, tidak punya teman. Tapi kau memiliki keluarga. Kau memiliki ayah."

Tangisannya jebol saat ayahnya berkata demikian. Mendadak semua kenangan tentang ayahnya, kesalahan-kesalahan Hinata di masala lalu bercampur aduk membuat perasaan sakit mencengkeram dadanya semakin kuat. Mereka memang sudah ada di titik akhir perjuangan selama ini. Mereka sudah kehabisan dua hal: waktu dan pilihan. Sayangnya penyakit paru-paru yang di derita Hiashi tidak memungkinkan untuk dioperasi karena usia Hiashi. Sedangkan waktu tak bisa berhenti bejalan. Setiap kehidupan ada akhirnya. Bahkan Hinata yang masih hidup, merasa hidupnya sudah mencapai akhir.

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari setiap lampu di Tokyo tampak berpendar buram dari balik kaca besar yang berembun malam ini. Aliran air mengalir turun membasahi kaca yang memisahkan Kakashi Hatake dari dunia malam yang sangat gemerlap oleh cahaya dan kebisingan kota. Ia berdiri di lantai ke 30 dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang tersohor di Tokyo. Hatake Chemical. Berdiri dengan begitu megahnya, namun sekaligus kesepian. Atau mungkin hanya Kakashi seorang yang merasakannya.

Sebagian lampu di setiap lantai gedung mulai padam, para pegawai berbondong-bondong mengeluarkan diri dari tempat terkutuk yang berjam-jam mereka diami. Kakashi memandang halaman luas di bawah sana, mengamati lautan manusia yang sebagian mengenakan payung berwarna-warni, tampak ingin segera merasakan kenikmatan sebuah kasur di rumah. Betapa lelahnya wajah mereka setelah berjam-jam menghadap layar komputer, menilik berkas yang sama setiap harinya, ataupun terkena air liur dari atasanmu yang marah pada sebuah kesalahan kecil.

Hujan semakin mereda, meninggalkan titik-titik air yang menempel di kaca raksasa gedung ini serta embun malam yang semakin dingin. Kakashi menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di depan kaca yang penuh embun, hanya tampak samar. Pria jangkung, berambut putih platina, bermata hitam gelap, tubuhnya terbentuk dengan otot-otot yang kuat meski ia tampak sedikit bungkuk. Terpancar kewibawaan yang nyaris tertutupi oleh masker putih yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kakashi menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu melonggarkan dasi navy miliknya yang sudah sangat kedodoran.

"Bisakah kau tidak melankolis seperti itu?" tanya sebuah suara tegas di belakangnya.

Kakashi memutar badannya, di hadapannya seseorang duduk tegak seorang paruh baya di belakang meja besar. Terdapat sebuha plakat nama bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze - CEO Hatake Chemical' Dengan tulisan berlapis emas serta dua naga perak di kedua sisinya. Orang berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih itu memainkan kursi putarnya dengan malas.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mereka? ah, maksudmu... orang awam?"

"Yeah," balas Minato, kilatan matanya berubah tajam tepat ke arah iris gelap Kakashi. "Kau tak bisa selamanya melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab dan menyerahkan semuanya padaku, kau tahu?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker putihnya. "Bukankah seperti menang lotere bagimu untuk duduk di kursi itu? Aku sungguh tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja aku senang, tak ada orang di luar sana yang menolak menjadi CEO yang kaya. Tapi kau, kau adalah bisul di pantat perusahaan ini."

Kakashi kini tertawa pelan sembari berjalan mendekati meja. "Mengapa kau pikir demikian?"

"Well, jika kau tidak ingin memiliki perusahaan ini, pergilah. Jadilah orang biasa seperti impian konyolmu. Tapi fakta bahwa kau masih menginjakkan kakimu di atas karpet ruangan ini menunjukkan betapa bingungnya kau saat ini, Kakashi. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah hampir dua tahun." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kakashi terdiam agak lama. "Kau benar. Tapi aku belum siap, dan kau tahu itu."

"Kau sudah hampir 30 tahun, tidakkah kau bisa mengambil keputusan dewasa?"

Kakashi duduk di atas meja kerja Minato, mengelus pelakat nama CEO tersebut. "I wish."

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan menjadi pemimpin Hatake Chemical, demi ayahmu dan kita adalah keluarga. Tapi ini bukan dirimu, Hatake Kakashi yang ku tahu adalah orang yang melakukan hal-hal hebat hingga perusahaan menjadi seperti ini. Kau ilmuwan yang hebat—"

"Oh, stop saying bullshit."

"I'm not bullshiting here, son. Just remind you of what you've done back then."

Kakashi menatap Minato dalam diam. "Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Oh yeah, aku memang tidak tahu apapun. Tapi coba tebak, kau sendiri yang memperlihatkannya dengan masker di wajahmu."

Skakmat.

Kakashi menelan ludah, mendadak pipinya terasa gatal. Kakashi menggaruk sebelah wajahnya yang di tutupi oleh masker putih, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia tahu ia kalah.

Sisi bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum di balik maskernya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin kau sadarkan dirimu sendiri, Kakashi. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematian Sakumo, dan keluarlah dari persembunyiannmu di balik masker itu. Jangan takut akan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu—"

"Kau tahu bukan itu ketakutan terbesarku."

"Bukan? Lalu apa? Ketampananmu berkurang?" serang Minato sekali lagi.

Kakashi mendengus dengan senyumnya. Jeda agak lama sebelum akhirnya Kakashi membuka suara. "Aku takut akan menghancurkannya sekali lagi."

Hening sebentar. Kakashi merasa agak sesak ketika mengatakan pernyataan finalnya. Ya. Itu benar. Kakashi tidak ingin menghancurkan apapun saat ini, tidak lagi setelah ia menghancurkan hidup ayahnya sendiri. Atau secara tidak langsung kejadian itu menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri juga. Kecerobohan dan keegoisan masa mudanya tidak membawa Kakashi kemanapun selain pada kehancuran. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui itu semua, dan ketika akal sehatnya mulai sadar... terlambat. Entah bagaimana untuk orang secerdas Kakashi, sepertinya ia selalu melakukan kebodohan. Seakan gelar PhD-nya hanyalah sebuah tulisan hitam di atas putih.

Suara AC berdengung pelan, menambah suasana dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan ini. Kakashi meluncur turun dari atas meja Minato, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi meja utama ruangan itu, sambil menoleh pada Minato untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, paman. Kusarankan agar menggunakan waktumu untuk mengawasi putramu saja, huh?"

Minato tampak ingin merosot dari kursi putarnya, dia menghela napas. "Oh percayalah kau masih jauh lebih mudah diatur dari pada Naruto."

Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang duluan," lanjutnya berpamitan di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja kau harus pulang dan melanjutkan riset konyolmu itu untuk obat baru kita. Pekerjaan apa lagi yang bisa di lakukan pengangguran?" sindir Minato.

"Hei, aku bukannyamenganggur. Kau katakan sendiri tadi, aku sedang melakukan riset, oke?"

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari mulut Minato. "Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi orang di balik layar, sebagai tangan pertama? Maksudku, akan jauh lebih mudah bagimu untuk duduk di kursi CEO saja."

"Dan menendangmu keluar dari perusahaan? Sepertinya menarik," balas Kakashi tertawa.

Minato memutar bola matanya. "Aku masih pemegang saham terbesar kedua di perusahaan ini, okay? Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan terus tinggal di hotel? Kau tidak berani menginjakkan kakimu di rumahmu sendiri. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, kau tahu."

"I'm still working on it," sahutnya sembari tersenyum.

Minato menghela napas panjang, sepertinya ia mengakui kekalahannya atas betapa keras kepalanya Kakashi malam ini. "Baiklah. Tapi kumohon Kakashi... segeralah kembali ke perusahaan. Nama belakangmu berkerlap-kerlip pada tulisan di atas gedung ini. Dua tahun seharusnya lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan."

Dadanya terasa agak sesak ketika mendengar ucapan paman angkatnya, karena kata-kata itu sangatlah benar. "Kau benar. Tapi aku belum menemukan alasan untuk keluar, sepertinya yang kubutuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa menarikku keluar sebelum tenggelam lebih dalam."

Minato tersenyum yang terlihat sangat menyakinkan. "Maka kau akan segera menemukannya."

Tepat saat Kakashi akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Kakashi memeriksa sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Hei, sensei. _

_Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarkan dokumen yang kau minta hari ini. Ayahku baru saja meninggal dan pemakamannya diadakan besok. Sekali lagi maaf._

_Neji Hyuuga._

_TBC_

* * *

What do you think guys? haha. Let me know for any possible comments.

Next chapter will be updated soon, insyaAllah :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey kamu! Iyaa kamu

Here's the second chapter yeah

Enjoy!

* * *

Suara gemericik air membentur aspal terdengar lebih keras, menandakan hujan bertambah lebat. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di sebuah gang sempit yang datar, di depan merupakan jalan yang menanjak di tengah-tengah perumahan sederhana. Dinginnya hawa AC mobil bercampur dengan hawa dingin yang masuk oleh hujan di luar sana. Kakashi turun dari mobil SUV hitamnya, sial, ia lupa membawa payung. Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit mendung di atas sana, bahkan ini masih jam enam sore, namun entah mengapa langit tampak begitu kelam dan dingin.

"Oh malam ini akan cerah, my ass." Kata seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sisi lain pintu mobil. Asuma tampak agak dongkol dengan hasil ramalan cuaca Kakashi yang mengecewakan. Kakashi tersenyum sekadarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Language, please. Kita ada di pemakaman sekarang." Kakashi mengingatkan pada rekannya. Selang beberapa saat, pintu belakang mobilnya terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang dengan sangat dramatis. Well, Kakashi tidak bisa menyalahkan Guy, orang itu adalah orang yang merekomendasikan Neji Hyuuga dan sangat menyanyanginya.

"A-aku tidak bisa! A-a-a-ku tidak sanggup, Kakashi~" Guy menangis tersendu-sendu di bahu Kakashi. Kakshi menepuk bahu Guy prihatin. "Simpan air matamu untuk Neji di dalam. Ayo, sebelum kita membasahi lantai altar pemakaman nanti."

Mereka berjalan melewati aspal yang agak menanjak untuk mencapai rumah Neji Hyuuga. Mobilnya di parkir di bawah, jadi mereka harus berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hujan semakin deras ketika Kakashi sampai pada sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah klasik jepang itu memancarkan sinar lampu yang temaram, dibiaskan oleh air hujan. Ia memasuki halaman yang merupakan tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi sedikit rumput dan banyak semak-semak yang dipotong rapi. Ini pertama kalinya ia ke rumah bawahannya itu.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu Neji itu kaya?" Asuma menyuarakan isi hati mereka.

Guy yang berjalan terseok-seok berusaha menjelaskan. "Tentu saja. Mereka Hyuuga. Hiashi Hyuuga dulu adalah guru besar di Universitas Tokyo."

"Ya, aku pernah masuk ke kelasnya sekali. Sejarah Aljabar." Jawab Kakashi teringat akan hal itu mendadak.

"Ya! Tapi karena penyakitnya, Hiashi harus mundur. Mungkin rumah ini satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kekayaan Hyuuga. Entahlah."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus ketika sampai di ruang utama rumah bergaya klasik jepang ini. Ruang utama telah di sulap menjadi sebuah altar pemakaman. Banyak orang memenuhi teras karena tak ingin terkena hujan. Teras berlantaikan kayu itu cukup luas untuk di tempati orang-orang yang tampak berduka. Kakashi melepaskan sepatunya yang basah dan memasuki altar. Neji Hyuuga tampak berdiri di sebelah meja besar penuh dengan bunga dan di tengahnya terdapat foto Hiashi Hyuuga. Di samping Neji berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang masih menangis, terlihat seperti adik perempuannya yang masih kecil sekitar umur anak SMP. Neji tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan para seniornya di kantor. Kakashi mencoba memberikan senyum yang menguatkan di balik maskernya, meski mungkin Neji tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sensei," sapa Neji serak memaksakan seulas senyuman. Kakashi bisa melihat matanya yang agak bengkak.

Kakashi menjabat tangan Neji dan memeluknya sebentar, sambil menempuk-nepuk punggung bawahannya itu. "Kau bisa melewatinya. Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat." Bisik Kakashi.

Neji tersenyum dengan mata basah. Lalu tubuh Kakashi terlempar ke samping saat Guy menubruk Neji dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Nejiii, oh Nejiku yang malang! Huaaa."

Kakashi memilih untuk memberikan penghormatan daripada beridiri di sebelah Guy yang histeris. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil bunga krisan putih yang di sediakan kemudian meletakannya di bawah foto mendiang Hiashi. Kakashi melakukan perghormatan terakhir dengan bersujud sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari altar agar tidak memenuhi tempat.

Aula rumah ini berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat luas. Kakashi berjalan memutari samping lantai kayu yang tampak agak sepi karena orang-orang memilih untuk menikmati jamuan pemakaman di teras depan. Orang-orang di sini di penuhi pria dewasa yang merokok dan sebagian paruh baya yang tak bisa banyak bergerak. Entah mengapa Kakashi memepercepat langkahnya, sejujurnya ia memang sudah ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Pemakaman bukanlah tempat favoritnya.

Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan, sampai menemukan jalan buntu di ujung lorong oleh sebuah pintu sempit. Kakashi mengeluh pelan, ia ingin sendiri dan merokok karena ungkapan belasungkawa Guy pastilah memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Saat itu matanya menangkap tangga pendek yang menuju ke tanah yang basah. Kakashi menuruni undakan kayu itu dan ia harus membasahi setelan jas hitam miliknya oleh air hujan dan semak-semak yang basah. Agak susah ketika melewati tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut, tapi hal selanjutnya yang ia temukan telah membayar usahanya.

Gang sempit di samping rumah itu menuju ke halaman belakang rumah Hyuuga. Sebenarnya tampak lebih ke lapangan yang cukup luas, di kelilingi oleh bagian rumah lain yang membentuk letter U. Kakashi terkesima beberapa detik melihat keindahan tempat itu. Ia berjalan melewati genangan air di atas rerumputan hijau, halaman itu tampak begitu sejuk dengan pohon-pohon besar menaunginya dan beberapa bunga tumbuh di sudut-sudut tanah lapang. Begitu sepi karena ia yakin pusat acara ada di teras depan. Ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya melamun.

Kakashi berjalan hingga ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kayu di bawah pohon. Daun-daun menghalangi air hujan yang turun ke tubuhnya, meski ia masih basah. Kakashi membuka masker dari wajahnya lalu meletakkan ujung rokok di mulutnya dan mematik api. Asap nikotin memenuhi dadanya, lalu ia hembuskan asap itu yang segera menghilang terkena tetesan air hujan.

Ia benci pemakaman. Juga hujan. Karena dua hal itulah yang menjadi pengingat permanen akan luka kematian ayahnya. Sakumo Hatake. Pendiri perusahaan chemical nomor satu di Tokyo. Ayahnya. Satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang ia miliki.

Kepalanya mulai pening saat wajah Sakumo terbesit dalam benakknya ketika terakhir kali Kakashi menatap wajah orang itu.

Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya lebih banyak lagi. Semua orang memang pernah kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidup mereka, tapi cerita Kakashi sedikit lebih menyedihkan. Karena dirinya sendirilah yang membuat orang yang berarti baginya mati.

Kakashi menatap kosong pada rerumputan di bawah kakinya dengan sayu. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari lingkaran setan ini? Lingkaran yang terus mendampratnya dengan kenangan buruk hingga ia bahkan tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju?

Mendadak Kakashi merasakan air hujan berhenti membasahinya. Ia mendongak dan melihat sebuah payung kuning di atasnya. Kakashi nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati seseorang menyodorkan sebuah payung dari samping. Ia buru-buru mengenakan kembali maskernya.

"Anda akan terkena flu jika terus-terusan di bawah hujan," kata gadis itu lembut.

Kakashi menjawab dengan sedikit bingung. "Ah, ya. Terimakasih," jawabnya asal. Sesungguhnya ia masih agak terpaku ketika melihat gadis itu. Wajahnya sangatlah cantik —sangat cantik. Warna kulitnya sepucat porselen. Rambut gelapnya yang panjang terurai ke bawah dan agak basah, wajahnya merupakan komposisi yang sempurna seakan proporsi bagian wajahnya sangat tepat satu sama lain. Iris ungu pucat miliknya tampak bersinar redup karena sepertinya ia habis menangis hebat, bulu matanya yang begitu panjang dan lentik tampak basah. Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi keindahan gadis di depannya. Dia tampak begitu muda.

"Silahkan ke aula depan untuk penghormatan terakhir," katanya lagi dengan suara agak parau. Dia jelas habis menangis.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah menemui mendiang di depan tadi." jawab Kakashi menyunggingnya senyum yang tak tampak. Tapi ia tahu mata Kakashi ikut menandakan ia sedang tersenyum. "Apakah kau adiknya Neji?"

Gadis itu tampak agak terkejut. "Ah, iya." Sahutnya sembari menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Lalu apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Maafkan aku jika bertindak tidak sopan dengan masuk kesini. Aku hanya butuh tempat merokok," jawab Kakashi sambil buru-buru berdiri.

Gadis itu terkesiap saat Kakashi berdiri karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Tangan gadis itu hampir terlepas dari pegangan payung karena Kakashi berdiri tiba-tiba. Kakashi segera menangkap tangan gadis itu dan menahan pegangan payungnya bersama. "Woah, sorry."

Gadis itu langsung gelagapan melepas tangannya dari tangan Kakashi. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang pemalu.

"Maafkan aku, ..." Kakashi menunggu sebuah sahutan.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," jawab gadis itu.

Kakashi melempar senyum seadaanya. "Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Hinata-san. Kupikir tempat ini sepi, jadi aku bisa merokok."

Hinata tampak memaksakan seulas senyuman penuh kesakitan. "Ya, memang rumah ini mejadi sangat sepi dan bertambah sepi saat ayah meninggal. Begitu banyak ruang kosong untuk sebuah tiga bersaudara."

Kakashi merasa bersalah telah membuat Hinata mengingat kematian ayahnya lagi. "Maaf," katanya pelan.

Kini Hinata tampak benar-benar tersenyum, dan secara mengejutkan tampak sangat menenangkan. "Bukan masalah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu," katanya seraya berjalan pergi begitu saja.

Kakashi buru-buru mengejarnya. "Kau lupa payungmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Anda lebih membutuhkannya. Saya sudah biasa kehujanan."

"Well, jika bisa berbagi... kenapa tidak?"

* * *

Suara serangga malam melebur bersama titik-titik air hujan yang kini sudah hampir menghilang. Hinata mengengok ke atas dari balik atap teras, langit masih sangatlah gelap namun hujan sudah berhenti turun. Tamu-tamu pemakaman berangsur-angur membubarkan diri. Hinata berlutut untuk mengambil piring dan gelas kosong dari tiap meja kecil di teras.

Matanya masih tampak sembab, namun sudah tidak ada air mata yang tersisa untuk di keluarkan malam ini. Hinata menoleh ke arah aula di mana foto Hiashi berdiri kesepian di anatara bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Hinata tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengesampingkan rasa sakit yang mencengkeram dadanya. Ia sudah rela, karena ia tahu hari ini pasti akan datang.

Suara berkelontangan di belakangnya membuat Hinata menoleh. Hanabi baru saja menjatuhkan gelas ke lantai kayu. Hinata tersenyum, well, sisi baik dari kematian ayahnya adalah membuat Hanabi sedikit sadar akan rumah. Anak itu untuk pertama kalinya membantu membersihkan sisa gelas di atas meja.

"Sorry," kata Hanabi saat Hinata menatapnya.

"Berhati-hatilah," saran Hinata. "Aku turut menyesal kau harus melewatkan pertandingan final karatemu hari ini." tambahnya.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku harus melewatkannya. Tapi aku akan berusaha mengejar pertandingan lain musim depan," jawab Hanabi berapi-api.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah langkah kaki. Hinata berdiri saat Neji datang, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat orang yang berdiri di belakang Neji. Orang berambut putih platina itu menjulang di balik bahu Neji karena tinggi badannya yang luar biasa. Dia tampak tersenyum dari balik masker yang menutupi wajah orang itu, namun Hinata bisa menebak kalau orang itu sangat murah senyum dengan melihat matanya yang ikut tersenyum.

Hinata agak terkejut saat orang itu menawarinya untuk berbagi payung beberapa saat lalu di halaman belakang. Karena seumur hidup Hinatalah yang selalu berkorban untuk orang lain, rasanya aneh saat orang lain memiliki pemikiran sama seperti Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah bertemu Kakashi-sensei." Kata Neji mengkonfirmasi.

Hinata mengangguk memberi salam pada orang yang bernama Kakashi. Mendengar Neji menyebutnya dengan embel-embel sensei pastilah kakaknya sangat menghomati orang itu. Sepertinya dia bos Neji di kantor.

"Ehm, sebenarnya..." Neji tampak agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dimana hal itu sangatlah jarang terjadi. "Mulai besok Kakashi-sensei akan tinggal di sini."

Sedetik. Dua detik. Keadaan masih hening. Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran mencerna pernyataan barusan yang keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Huh? Kenapa?!" seru Hanabi di sebelahnya.

"Yah, aku memutuskan untuk menyewakan kamar di rumah ini. Mengingat rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita bertiga, dan benar kata sensei kalau hal ini menguntungkan. Kalian tahu," kata Neji agak takut.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tinggal di hotel selamanya membuatku tidak nyaman karena ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan, dan itu butuh ketenangan. Aku sangat tertarik untuk tinggal di sini saat melihat betapa sepi dan indah rumah kalian. So... aku meminta izin," tambah Kakashi menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir, sesungguhnya ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Neji. Bahkan mereka memutuskan untuk menjual rumah, tapi ide barusan sangat berpotensi menjadi jalan tengah. Daripada kehilangan rumah penuh kenangan ini, akan jauh lebih baik untuk menyewakan kamarnya.

Hinata mencoba menatap Kakashi. Ya Tuhan orang itu begitu tampak bijaksana, dan sangat... mempesona. Dia adalah orang yang tampak sangat dewasa. Mungkin ide ini terdengar sangat gila, tapi...

"B-baiklah."

* * *

Sinar matahari menyusup lewat celah ventilasi menyinari sebagian kamar Hinata. Hinata terduduk di atas futon dengan masih setengah sadar. Ia berusaha bangkit setelah melihat jarum jam menujukkan angka lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk menggeser pintu, kemudian matanya segera di suguhi pemandangan yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Halaman belakang tampak segar karena hujan semalam, kelihatannya musim telah memasuki babak baru hingga hampir setiap hari hujan turun. Matahari masih belum nampak, hanya seleret sinarnya menerangi rerumputan yang penuh dengan embun.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Babak baru dalam hidupnya baru dimulai. Tak ada lagi Hiashi Hyuuga, meski Hinata masih bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya tiap mengingat ayahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung lantai kayu terlebih dahulu sebelum beranjak membangunkan Neji dan Hanabi. Hinata bisa merasakan ujung kakinya menyentuh dinginnya embun yang menempel pada rerumputan. Udara sejuk dan bau tanah yang basah karena hujan kemarin malam membuatnya merasa begitu tenang.

"Selamat pagi."

Hinata nyaris terjatuh dari posisi duduknya ketika mendengar suara berat dari kamar di sisi kiri. Hinata buru-buru berdiri karena kaget, dan ia tak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat mendapati orang yang berdiri sambil menyenderkan bahunya pada tiang kayu dengan begitu santai, bertelanjang dada.

Wajah hinata memerah seketika, ia mengutuk kebodohannya karena lupa bahwa ada penghuni baru rumah ini.

"P-pagi," balas Hinata, sial, ia tak bisa mencegah suaranya terdengar begitu gugup. Karena seumur hidup, ia hanya pernah melihat dada telanjang Neji dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang masih kurus. Tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda. Hinata mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang bernama Kakashi dan segera menyesalinya karena ternyata orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Kakashi jelas baru selesai mandi, rambut putihnya turun karena basah oleh air dan wangi maskulin yang sangat kental begitu menyerebak. Kamar mandi ada di dekat kamar Hinata. Sedangkan kamar Kakashi ada setelah 3 jarak ruangan dari kamarnya.

"Kamar mandi kalian luar biasa, sungguh tradisional namun bernilai tinggi," Kakashi memuji.

"Terimakasih," respon Hinata. "Semoga anda betah tinggal di sini," katanya sekali lagi lalu menyadari betapa jangkungnya tubuh orang itu. Kepala Hinata mungkin hanya mencapai dada bagian bawah orang itu. Astaga. Dada Kakashi begitu kekar dan berbentuk. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, mengingat betapa dewasanya orang di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja. Tempat ini sempurna untuk memikirkan risetku," katanya kemudian. "Kau mimpi buruk ya?" tanyanya.

Hinata mencoba menatap Kakashi, dan baru menyadari kalau orang itu masih sempat memakai masker kain berwarna putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata selalu ingin tahu mengapa orang itu selalu menutupi wajahnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui alasannya.

"Tidak, kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu?"

Kakashi kini tampak heran. "Lalu kenapa kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Ah, saya memang selalu bangun pada jam ini. Masih ada dua orang yang perlu dibangunkan untuk bekerja," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. "How nice of you," katanya sambil menatap Hinata datar.

"Anda satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang bangun lebih awal dari saya," kata Hinata sembari tersenyum memikirkan kejadian unik ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku sebagai penghargaan," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"P-penghargaan?"

"Yah, kau harus menghilangkan cara bicara formalmu padaku. Jangan memanggilku 'anda', dan kau 'saya'. Panggil saja aku Kakashi, oke?"

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. "Tapi anda adalah atasan Neji-nii dan lebih tua dari saya—"

"Stop it. Panggil saja aku Kakashi," potongnya. Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memajukkan wajahnya seakan menunggu Hinata berbicara.

Hinata terdiam karena gugup, namun Kakashi terus memajukkan wajahnya.

"B-baiklah," ucap Hinata. "Kakashi..."

"Nah seperti i—"

"Sensei," Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya meminta pengulangan kata-kata.

"Kakashi-sensei," ucap Hinata sambil menatap mata orang itu. "Neji-nii memanggilmu seperti itu. Bolehkah aku menggunakannya juga?"

Kakashi kini tampak takjub, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lalu secara mengejutkan orang itu mengusap ujung kepala Hinata. "Tentu saja, Hinata."

Detik itu juga, Hinata bersumpah jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Bukan apa-apa. Namun perasaan yang ia terima saat Kakashi mengusap rambutnya dengan senyum entah bagaimana membuat semua emosi sedih yang ada di dalam dirinya menguap hilang. Seakan Kakashi memiliki sihir untuk membuat Hinata merasa begitu aman dan nyaman. Seperti ketika ibunya masih ada dulu.

"Hm, hari ini dingin juga. Aku akan ganti baju dahulu. Kau juga harus ke sekolah bukan?" tanya Kakashi menggugah lamunannya.

"Ah, iya." Sahut Hinata pelan. Syukurlah orang itu sadar kalau selama ini dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakkan handuk di bagian bawah.

* * *

Kakashi memakai dasi merah kota-kotak yang sebelumnya telah di simpul pada kerah kemeja putihnya. Ia tidak bisa mengikat dasi dan tak akan pernah bisa, jadi ia tidak pernah melepas simpul dasinya. Kakashi menatap refleksinya di sebuah kaca di tembok kayu. Ia tampak cukup rapi. Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia menempati rumah barunya ini dan belum sekalipun ia keluar untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia disibukkan oleh tumpukan buku kimia dan human cells untuk mengembangkan produk obat baru. ia hanya begitu menyukai tempat ini, terkadang Kakshi hanya akan duduk di bangku bawah pohon seharian untuk menemukan ilham untuk formula yang tepat. Dan hari ini kelihatannya ia harus ke kantor untuk menguji temuan barunya itu.

Ia berbalik dari kaca dan mengeluh pelan melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan kamar barunya. Kamar ini sangat luas untuk di tinggali seseorang, dan Kakashi senang sekali mendapati futon sebagai kasurnya. Rasanya begitu kembali ke masa kecil saat ayahnya masih berusaha membangun perusahaan. Ia melilihat ke sekeliling ruangan, beberapa kardus masih teronggok di sudut ruangan.

Kakashi menyambar jas abu-abu gelap miliknya dan segera keluar kamar. Hari masih begitu pagi dan bau embun di pagi hari adalah hal favoritnya selama tinggal disni, sebuah kemewahan yang tak ia temukan di kamar hotel.

Ia berjalan melewati santai dan berbelok untuk masuk ke rumah utama. Kakashi langusng bisa menemukan sebuah dapur dan kemudian terkejut.

"Pagi," sapa seseorang yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"Pagi," balas Kakashi pada Neji. Orang itu tampak siap dengan setelan jas yang sudah rapi.

Di sebelahnya tampak adik kecil Neji sudah menghabiskan setengah dari piring sarapannya. Wangi telur yang baru matang entah bagaimana membuatnya agak lapar. Sesuatu yang baru mengingat Kakashi sering melewatkan sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan lengannya di tarik pelan oleh sebuah tangan kecil.

Hinata muncul dari balik bahunya. "Duduklah dulu, sarapan sudah siap."

Kakashi melebarkan matanya. Gadis ini selalu saja memberinya kejutan sejak pertam akali bertemu dengannya. Karena sudah bertahun-tahun Kakashi tidak pernah sarapan di sebuah meja makan keluarga, dan ia tak pernah diajak seorangpun. Rasanya begitu... asing.

"Tidak perlu," kilah Kakashi.

Hinata terlanjur menarikkan kursi dan Kakashi memiliki perasaan kalau Hinata punya kemampuan non-verbal menyuruh orang namun dengan cara yang sangat halus. Ia tersenyum mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk segera duduk.

Kakashi lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera duduk, kini ia memiliki pergulatan batin utnuk menemukan cara makan tanpa harus membuka maskernya. Ia belajar untuk menggunakan kain penutup saja untuk kedepannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" seru Hanabi yang langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Anak itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki semangat yang paling menonjol dari saudara-saudaranya. Dia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan nyaris terpeleset saat berlari pergi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore!" seru Neji.

Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai tindakkan menghiraukan perkataan Neji. Anak itu mencium pipi Hinata yang masih berdiri di dekat meja makan. "Bye-bye orang tua!" dia berseru pada Kakashi lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata tampak tersenyum, lalu dia juga mengambil tas sekolahnya di pantry.

"Aku berangkat duluan karena ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pagi-pagi," kata Hinata menjelaskan.

Kakashi menoleh padanya, lalu ia agak kaget saat menyadari seragam sekolah Hinata.

"Kau sekolah di Tohoku?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata kemudian merapikan rok biru bermotif kotak-kotak putih, serta kemeja putih lengan pendek dan pita besar biru di dadanya. "Ah, iya. Kakashi-sensei tahu?"

"Well, yeah. Keponakanku sekolah di sana juga," ujarnya memberitahu.

Hinata tersneyum mendengarnya, namun tampaknya dia buru-buru hingga gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi setelah berpamitan pada Neji dan Kakashi.

Karena hanya ada Neji di ruangan ini sekarang, kini Kakashi melepas maskernya dan mencoba untuk makan. Ia terdiam agak lama saat makanan itu masuk ke mulutnya. Ya ampun. Rasanya begitu lama. Begitu sangat lama ia tidak pernah merasakan makanan rumahan seperti ini.

Kakashi menyadari Neji tampak berusaha keras untuk menahan matanya agar tidak mengintip ke arah Kakashi duduk.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" goda Kakashi saat mendapati Neji tak bisa melepas pandangannya.

Pemuda itu sedikit kaget. "Hmm, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau repot-repot memakai masker. Itu bukan hal besar. Untuk apa menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang?" tanya Neji sambil menyeka mulutnya setelah selesai makan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya dari orang-orang, selain pada diriku sendiri."

Neji mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya yang begitu enak. "Kau mau ikut denganku ke kantor sekarang?"

Neji membuka mulutnya ingin membantah, namun dia tampak mengurungkan niatnya. "Oke, terimakasih sensei."

Mereka tiba di kantor tiga puluh menit kemudian setelah berhasil melewati kemacetan pagi hari. Kakashi memarkirkan mobil SUV miliknya di parkiran gedung yang sudah agak penuh. Ia segera turun dan memasuki lobi. Gedung yang di dominasi dengan warna putih dan silver ini tampak beghitu megah, dengan dekorasi matriks modern Hatake Chemical memperjelas posisinya sebagai perusahaan Kimia dan Obat-obatan nomor satu di Tokyo hanya dengan dilihat dari cat temboknya yang luar biasa.

Mereka berjalan melewati meja resepsionis di dekat lift, kemudian naik ke lantai atas. Kakashi mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Neji yang turun di lantai 10, bagian uji klinis dan pemasaran. Kakashi melanjutkan tujuannya sampai ia berhenti di lantai 27.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, indra penciumannya disambut oleh bau wangi cat baru. kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi lobi yang sangat luas dengan sedikit meja namun berkelas. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah meja sekertaris Minato yang sedang kosong sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan CEO.

"Pagi," sapa Kakashi sambil melempar bokongnya pada sofa tamu.

Minato memutar kursinya ke arah Kakashi. Orang itu mengenakan setelan hitam garis-garis dan tampak lelah dengan keriput yang tambah lebih banyak di bawah matanya.

"Well, lihat siapa yang keluar dari gua." Minato terkekeh pelan.

Kakashi sedang sibuk menarik keluar kertas-kertas dari dalam tas jinjingnya. "Kau harus melihat ini," kata Kakashi. Minato berjalan ke tempat Kakashi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Another bullshit?" tanya Minato sambil memeriksa tiap kata yang tertera di atas kertas di tangannya.

"Oh, this time is different." Ujar Kakashi dengan percaya diri. "Sedikit lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan obat flu singapura." Lanjutnya.

Minato masih sibuk meneliti detil dokumen di tangannya. Matanya bergerak dari ujung atas kertas ke bawah. Sesekali dia mengintip dari balik kertas dan menatap Kakashi seakan tidak percaya.

"Hm, boleh juga." Kata Minato setelah beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja," sahut Kakashi bangga.

"Seharusnya kau gunakan otak dan gelar Phd mu untuk bisa menyempurnakan obat ini atau kau hanya berakhir dengan membuat vaksin."

"Va—vaksin?" tanya Kakashi mendadak tersadar, ia buru-buru merebut dokumen itu dari tangan minato dan membacanya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya merosot dari sofa pelan menyadari kesalahannya dalam takaran dosis. "Sial. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku lebih teliti."

Minato memejaman matanya berlagak dia tahu kalau Kakashi akan membuat kesalahan kecil. Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan kemari hanya dengan omong kosong oke. Jika kau sudah berhasil segera lakukan uji klinis dan barulah kau masuk ke kantorku dengan dagu terangkat."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Minato mendadak.

"Hm?"

Minato mengangkat bahunya. "Kudengar kau tinggal di rumah bawahanmu."

"Ahh," Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan nyaris tenggelam di sofa. "Tidak buruk. Menyenangkan, malah. "

Minato tertawa. "Menyenangkan? Kau kelihatan tidak pernah bersenang-senang selama ini? Ada apa di sana?"

"Yah, tempat itu bagus dan luas. Juga sepi. Astaga di sana sangatlah sepi dan indah, sangat membantuku untuk menyelesaikan riset ini. Dan kamar mandinya bagus sekali, tidak modern tapi sangat bagus, kau tahu aku hidup bergantung pada kamar mandi. Juga di sana sangat sejuk," jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum.

Minato menatapnya dalam diam, agak lama sampai membuat Kakashi merasa risih. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menikmati kau bercerita. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak mendengarmu seperti ini," balas Minato.

"Seperti ini?"

"Yah, seperti ini. Seperti 17-tahun-Kakashi. Senyumanmu benar-benar tulus."

Kakashi terdiam agak lama, otaknya berputar mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengelak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Memang menyenangkan tinggal di sana. Mungkin sudah sangat lama Kakashi tidak meraskan tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga. Ia merasa lebih hidup.

"Hanya itu saja? Kudengar Neji Hyuuga memiliki adik perempuan," goda Minato sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kakashi tertawa agak keras. "Oh yeah, jika kau menyuruhku mengencani salah satu dari mereka yang seumuran dengan anakmu, aku takut kau akan kehilangan ilmuan terbaik di kantor ini."

Mereka tertawa besama dan tepat saat ini pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, wanita itu berhenti berjalan sedetik saat menyadari Kakashi ada di ruangan ini. Kakashi menahan napas pelan.

"Ada apa, Hanare?" tanya Minato pada sekertarisnya itu.

Wanita itu berambut hijau gelap dan bermata besar sekali. Hanare merapihkan kemeja biru langitnya sebelum akhirnya mendekat ke arah Minato sambil menyodorkan sebuah dokumen.

"Tolong tanda tangan di sini, Pak." Pinta Hanare.

Kakashi memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir pikiran kalau ia agak merindukan suara ini.

Minato telah menyelesaikan urusan dokumennya. Hanare mundur beberapa langkah, dan Kakashi tahu dia menatap ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi diam saja dan memutuskan kalau tanaman anggrek bulan di atas meja tampak jauh lebih menarik dari wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, ah." Katanya teringat sesuatu. "Pak Sarutobi dari Kokuto Corp. ingin bertemu sore nanti, jangan lupa makan malam dengannya hari ini. Ingatlah ini untuk memperbarui kontrak kita dengan mereka. Real important."

"Astaga," seru Minato. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku akan menjemput Naruto untuk membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk ulang tahunnya lusa." Minato mengelap wajahnya sendiri frustasi.

"Well, kalau begitu selamat memikirkan cara menyelesaikan masalah anda. Permisi," kata Hanare sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Minato. Kakashi tak sengaja menangkap pandangan matanya, ia merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa terus menghindari wanita itu. Bersikap dewasa adalah sebuah keharusan di usianya. Ia tak boleh kalah pada gadis muda seperti Hinata yang kuat melepaskan ayahnya. Entah mengapa nama Hinata terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Hanare tampak terkejut sekali Kakashi mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya. Sampai jumpa, Kakashi." Orang itu berlalu pergi.

Suasana menjadi begitu canggung setelah Hanare meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" tanya Minato.

Kakashi memperhatikannya menuntut pertanyaan. "Apa?"

Minato mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau memaksakan diri. Kau masih memiliki perasaan pada sekertarisku itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak." Jawabnya pelan. "Tidak lagi."

Minato kini memutar bola matanya lelah. "Well, kau pegang kata-katamu sendiri. Aku akan menelepon Naruto dulu," ujar Minato sambil berdiri dan kembali ke mejanya.

Lalu mendadak Minato berhenti bergerak seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemput Naruto dan berikan kartu kreditku padanya. hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Naruto benar-benar mendengarkan untuk tidak menghabiskan uangku."

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" protes Kakashi, ia benar-benar ingin segera melanjutkan risetnya setelah tahu cacat dari pekerjaannya.

"Ide yang sangat bagus," ujar Minato dan tanpa seijinnya terlebih dahulu Minato sudah menelepon Naruto Namikaze dan memberitahunya tentang perubahan rencana.

Kakashi bisa saja tidak memperdulikannya, kemungkinan paling buruk yang bisa terjadi paling hanyalah Minato yang di hajar istrinya dan Naruto di rumah. Tapi mendadak pikiran baru muncul dalam benaknya. Mungkin ia bisa melihat Hinata di sekolah. Tidak buruk.

TBC

Sorry if the story goes a little bit slow, but patience will lead to a better end, right? haha


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you!

Iyaa kamu

Fast update yeah. Enjoy

* * *

Suara dentangan besi menandakan bunyi bel sekolah berkumandang hingga ke sudut Tohoku High. Anak-anak mulai menghamburkan diri keluar kelas dengan buru-buru. Sedangkan mata Hinata masih betah menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga oleh bias sinar matahari sore. Hinata masih dalam posisinya menyandarkan dagu pada tangannya, kepalanya masih menengok ke arah kiri, melihat betapa luasnya langit yang dihiasi sedikit awan hari ini, adalah suatu keajaiban hari ini tidak turun hujan.

"Sampai jumpa, mate!" seru sebuah suara yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata otomatis menengok ke arah orang itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir sambil terus mengerling ke arah orang itu berdiri. Naruto Namikaze tampak sedang berkutat dengan tasnya yang nyangkut di ujung meja. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Ketika pertama kali masuk SMA hingga kini ia memasuki tahun ketiganya, ia tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sangat disukainya. Pemuda itu begitu bersemangat dan memiliki energi positif yang besar. Hinata ingat ketika hari pertama penyambutan siswa baru, Hinata begitu malu dan tidak berani mengajak bicara orang lain menanyakan arah ke aula. Hinata sudah akan berniat mencari peta sekolah yang sulit ditemukan itu ketika tepat saat itu Naruto muncul karena telat.

Dialah orang pertama yang mengajak Hinata bicara, dan jika orang mencari definisi dari pahlawan, dialah orangnya. Meski dia sering melakukan hal konyol, tapi Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Saat itulah Hinata sadar kalau Naruto hanya menganggapnya teman. Karena orang itu memang selalu baik pada semua teman yang dianggapnya berharga. Secepat itu pula Hinata menyadari kalau ia tidak boleh bertindak egois dan membebani Naruto akan perasaannya. Lagipula Naruto memiliki orang yang dia sukai. Terlebih atas kejadian Hiashi meninggal, Hinata merasa ia tak punya alasan untuk terus menerus menyukai seseorang. Masa depannya sendiri dan keluarganya jauh lebih penting.

"Hoi, semua! Jangan lupa pestanya lusa malam di rumahku! Ingat! Bawakan aku kado yang banyak! Hahaha!" seru Naruto di depan kelas tepat sebelum anak-anak menghilang dari kelas 3-1.

Sorak riuh gembira terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ah, satu poin penting yang tertinggal tentang Naruto. Dia orang yang sangat kaya. Ayahnya CEO perusahan kimia dan obat-obatan paling besar di Tokyo. Setiap tahun Naruto mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dimana tak pernah Hinata datangi sekalipun. Dan Hinata akan melakukannya lagi tahun ini. Hinata tidak suka ada di tengah sebuah pesta.

"Pastikan pestamu ini yang paling meriah karena sebentar lagi kita lulus, kau ingat itu Naruto?!" seru seseorang yang segera merangkul Naruto penruh semangat. Sakura Haruno adalah teman Hinata juga, sekaligus orang yang disukai Naruto. Kemudian satu lagi orang berambut hitam dan terkenal karena ketampanannya yang sampai ke tulang adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Trio kelas 3-1 itu mendapat sorakan gembira dari penghuni kelas.

Sebenarnya kisah cinta internal di dalam kelompok itu jauh lebih rumit daripada film romantis. Sakura jelas menyukai Sasuke sampai orang bisa melihat kalimat 'aku calon menantu Uchiha' di dahinya. Namun Uchiha selalu berdarah dingin meski Hinata bertaruh Sasuke diam-diam menikmati kepopulerannya, ia tahu, keluarganya sudah berteman dengan Uchiha sejak Neji masih kecil. Sedangkan Naruto selalu menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang selalu mengikuti Sakura kemanapun orang itu pergi.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" seru seseorang menggugah lamunannya. Gadis berambut cokelat dan suka sekali di cepol dua itu muncul di sampingnya. Ten-ten menatapnya untuk segera bangkit berdiri. Kemudian Ino muncul di depannya.

"Hinata, kau mau menginap di sini?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dan sangat stylish itu.

Hinata tersenyum sembari bangkit dari bangkunya dan bersiap-siap. "Kau tidak pulang bersama Sakura?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang notabene adalah sahabat Sakura yang sangat dekat. Tapi mereka berempat sering pergi bersama. Mereka sudah menjadi teman dan hampir tiga tahun bersama Hinata membuat mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemalu Hinata dan bisa membuka diri padanya.

"Kau tahu lah Sakura pasti digaet Naruto jika sudah mendekati hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke juga. Lagipula hari ini aku ada audisi." Kata Ino.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengobrol tentang Ino yang akan menjalani audisi untuk cover majalah. Tentu saja, dia gadis yang cantik dan percaya diri. Hinata sangat takjub Ino memiliki mimpi yang sudah sangat dekat bisa dia raih.

"Jadi menurut kalian apa aku harus memakai warna merah atahu soft-pink?" tanya Ino yang sekali lagi menggugah lamunan Hinata. Mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan sekolah menuju gerbang.

"Ah, apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tentu saja dress untuk pesta Naruto," kata Ino sambil nyengir. Dia memegang dadanya sendir dengan bangga. "Kurasa aku harus memakai push-up bra agar dadaku terlihat lebih besar. Kalau tidak aku bisa kalah dari Hinata lagi," tambahnya disambut tawa dari ten-ten.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu mengkuatirkan hal itu," ujarnya memberi tahu.

Tent-ten langsung menoleh padanya dramatis. "Jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang lagi tahun ini?"

Hinata tersenyum pasrah di depan kedua temannya. "Hehe."

"Astaga Hinata!" seru Ino dan Ten-ten bersamaan.

"Ini tahun terkahir kita di SMA! Kau tidak inign merasakan setidaknya sekali bersenang-senang dengan kita?" tanya Ino sambil menarik-narik jaket almamater Hinata gemas.

Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak begitu suka pesta."

Ten-ten memincingkan matanya seakan menginterogasi Hinata dengan tetapannya yang tajam. "Jangan bilang kau ingin belajar lagi? Demi Tuhan kau selalu ranking 1 tiap tahun, kau tahu? Tidak perlu lagi mendapatkan rangking 1 meski aku yakin tanpa belajar kaupun tetap nomor pertama."

Hinata hanya menyungginggkan seulas senyum karena memang itulah hal yang akan di lakukan Hinata di waktu luangnya.

Ten-ten masih menatapnya dan hampir membuka mulut untuk meneror Hinata dengan spekulasi-spekulasinya, tapi kemudian dia menutup mulut karena menyadari Ino masih bersama mereka. bagaimanapun satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui Hinata menyukai Naruto adalah Ten-ten. Gadis itu memang paling dekat dengannya.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang dimana Ino segera berpamitan dengan mereka setelah memelototi Hinata agar tetap datang ke pesta Naruto. Sedangkan Ten-ten ternyata harus ke rumah sakit untuk menjengkuk ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, ya. Ingat saranku, bawalah makanan dari rumah sendiri daripada makanan rumah sakit." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ten-ten nyengir mendengarnya, "Oke. Oke. Kau juga dengar saranku, Hinata. Kau harus pastikan datang ke acara pesta ulang tahunnya Naruto. That's your last chance, at least."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang yang masih ramai dengan anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar sekolah.

Hinata menghela napas sambil menunduk, menatap sebuah tas dari kertas yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah bungkusan bercorak kuning. Sekali lagi hari ini ia gagal memberikan kado ini pada Naruto.

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri aspal yang halus, dan baru beberapa meter ia melangkah matanya dikejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Naruto tampak berdiri dengan Sakura di sampingnya, pemandangan biasa. Namun hal yang membingungkan adalah ketika mereka berdua berdiri di sebuah mobil SUV putih dan seseorang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil dengan santainya. Kehadiran orang itu seakan menjadi magnet besar yang menarik perhatian murid-murid yang melewati mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak setiap hari, seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan abu-abu rapih, berbadang jangkung, dan dengan wajah tertutupi masker—meski orang masih bisa menebak kalau orang itu sangat tampan dari auranya, kini ada di di depan Tohoku.

Naruto tampak agak jengkel karena omongan Kakashi, mereka tampak sedang berdebat. Hinata masih terdiam, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan sangat hati-hati dan menundukkan wajahnya saat berjalan melewati mobil itu.

"Ah, Hinata!" seru Sakura.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mendongak dan mata Kakashi tampak berbinar menemukan Hinata di sekolah.

Sakura mendekatinya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Ah, iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hinata ya. Hinata Hyuuga," kata Kakashi mengagetkan semua orang.

Naruto tampak kaget sambil menyodok-nyodok rusuk Kakashi dengan wajah manyun. "Kenapa paman bisa tahu Hinata?"

Astaga, paman. Seketika Hinata ingat kalau Kakashi pernah menyebutkan kalau dia memiliki keponakan yang bersekolah di Tohoku. Hal itu menjelaskan kekayaan keluarga Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dia adik perempuan bawahanku."

Hinata mencoba membalas senyuman Kakashi, dalam hati ia bersnyukur Kakashi tidak menyebutkan soal tinggal di rumah yang sama. Tentu saja. Kakashi orang dewasa yang berpikir cepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hinata tidak ikut bersama kita saja?" Kakashi memberikan penawaran dengan tersenyum.

"T-tidak. Tidak perlu," elak Hinata agak gugup. Bagaimanapun ia tidak pernah satu mobil dengan Naruto.

"Ide bagus, kami akan mengantarmu, Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. Mungkin di tahun pertama Hinata bisa nyaris pingsan jika Naruto menyentuhnya, tapi sekarang Hinata jauh lebih baik dalam mengoontrol emosinya. Wajahnya hanya merona sedikit.

Dan satu hal yang Hinata paling benci adalah ia tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada orang lain.

Suara radio terdengar sayup-sayup terdengar di antara gelak tawa Naruto yang memenuhi mobil. Pemuda itu terlalu senang atas lelucon-leluconnya sendiri untuk menghibur Sakura di kursi belakang. DI sisi lain Hinata duduk kaku di kursi depan tepat di samping Kakashi yang sedang fokus menyetir. Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk di depan dengan alasan ia sudah terbiasa duduk di kursi belakang, meski Hinata tahu Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

Hinata mengambil napas banyak-banyak, dadanya terasa agak sesak berada di situasi seperti ini. Akan jauh lebih mudah baginya untuk mengabaikan perasannya jika saja Hinata bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri tadi. Perasaan kesal mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, bukan pada orang-orang di dalam mobil ini, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia bisa lebih tegas pada orang lain.

"Hinata, kau akan pakai baju apa ke pesta nanti?" suara Sakura menggugah pikirannya agar kembali fokus.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak datang lagi ke pestaku, Hinata!" seru Naruto protes.

Hinata menatap mereka lewat kaca spion di atas, ia tersenyum pasrah. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata!" seru mereka berdua bebarengan.

Naruto tampak merengut protes. "Sampai kapan kau tidak akan hadir di pesta ulang tahunku, Hinata. Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku. Maksudku, alasan apa lagi? Kupikir sekarang kau tidak punya tanggungan untuk merawat ayahmu lagi. I mean... datanglah."

Tanggungan, dia bilang.

Hinata mengerlingkan matanya ke arah bawah kakinya di mana sebuah tas kecil berisi kado berdiri menyedihkan.

"Aku harus ke tempat kakakku bekerja untuk membawakanya makan karena jam lembur," ujar Hinata berbohong habis-habisan. Ia hanya merasa kosong saat ini. Ia ingin segera melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto hingga tak ada lagi sakit hati. Sesungguhnya bukan ayahnya, tapi Naruto adalah tanggungan yang sebenarnya.

Suara keluhan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Sedetik, Hinata merasa senang mengetahui Naruto agak sedih karena absennya Hinata di pestanya. Namun pukulan telak menghantamnya ketika menyadari hal itu sama sekali tak masuk dalam hitungan masalah hidup Naruto. Naruto memang tipe orang yang akan sedih saat ada temannya yang tak bisa hadir.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menatap keluar kaca mobil, mengamati orang yang bersiap menyebrang jalan saat lampu merah.

Sebuah gerakan mengagetkannya saat secara tiba-tiba Kakashi mendekatinya. Lengan kirinya bergerak melingkari tubuh Hinata hingga untuk sesaat Hinata kira Kakashi sedang mencoba memeluknya.

"Kau lupa memakai sabuk pengamanmu," kata orang itu sambil memakaikan sabuk hitam pada Hinata, matanya berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Hinata tepat di depan wajahnya sebelum pada akhirnya suara klik terdengar. Astaga, mata itu. Mata hitam Kakashi begitu cemerlang, bukanlah hitam pada umumnya. Mata itu seakan mengebor mata Hinata untuk mencari tahu entah hal apa itu.

Hinata yang kaget tak sengaja menendangkan kakinya hingga bungkusan kado di dekat kakinya terjatuh. Ia buru-buru menunduk untuk mengambil benda itu tapi Kakashi terlanjur melihatnya. Hinata cepat-cepat mendekap bungkusan itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia selalu merasa Kakashi bisa membaca pikirannya, bahkan perasaannya. Tapi bagian yang paling menjengkelkan dari orang itu adalah, fakta bahwa Kakashi selalu sukses mengendalikan emosinya. Hingga Hinata jadi tampak orang yang bodoh di sini.

"Eh, tapi kau pernah bilang kakakmu berkerja di perusahaannya Naruto bukan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura memperkeruh keadaan dengan polosnya.

"Benarkan itu?!" seru Naruto heboh. Dia segera memajukkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil dan meletakkan dagunya pada kursi yang Kakashi duduki. "Paman sebagai bos disana harusnya tidak memperbudak jam kerja karyawanmu! Biarkan kakaknya Hinata pulang awal, jadi Hinata bisa pergi ke pestaku. Hm, paman?" rayu Naruto sembari menyodok-nyodok bahu Kakashi.

Mata Kakashi mengerling ke arah Hinata, dan bukannya malu tapi entah mengapa Hinata balas menatap mata Kakashi.

"Akan kuusahakan," kata Kakashi pelan.

Astaga, Kakashi jelas tahu kalau Hinata berbohong soal Neji yang lembur. Orang ini sungguh... pandai mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Sebagian dari dirinya berterimakasih karena Kakashi bersedia memainkan kebohongan kecil ini, tapi di sisi lain Hinata sangat jengkel karena Kakashi seakan mempermainkannya.

"Jangan bermain dengan pacarmu terus di kantor, loh!" seru naruto memperingatkan.

Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap seolah ia tertarik dengan topik ini.

Kakashi tertawa samar. "Tidakkah kau tahu aku hidup membujang? Anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa."

Naruto segera marah dan menggoda Kakashi terus menerus hingga mereka tiba di salah satu mall yang sangat besar. Naruto berpamitan pada pamannya dan Hinata, serta dengan gembira dia menyeret Sakura agar ikut bersamanya.

Keheningan yang janggal segera menyusul begitu Kakashi mempercepat laju mobilnya melintasi jalanan yang ramai. Matahari menggantung rendah di ujung langit, warna ungu kehitaman mulai memenuhi langit di atas sana. Kakashi menambah volume radio untuk memecah keheningan, jalanan penuh oleh orang yang pulang dari kesibukan sehari penuh. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki. Tapi bagaimanapun ia sendiri tak tahan untuk tidak menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Aku baru tahu orang sepertimu bisa berbohong," ucap Kakashi sampai ia berhasil mendapat perhatian gadis berseragam SMA di sebelahnya.

"Orang sepertiku?" Hinata bertanya balik.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu sebentar. "Orang sepolos dirimu berbohong maka hanya ada dua alasan di baliknya," katanya tak acuh. "Pertama, untuk melindungi orang lain. Kedua, untuk menutupi perasaanmu sendiri."

Hinata mengeluarkan suara semacam lenguhan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak..."

"Kau menyukai Naruto, bukan?" tanya Kakashi kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke pada Hinata.

Reaksi instan dari Hinata adalah terkejut hingga wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia sangatlah mudah untuk dibaca.

"T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" suara Hinata nyaris bergetar.

"Tidak?" ulang Kakashi. "Oh, lalu kau ingin bilang kalau kado itu untukku?" desaknya.

Wajah Hinata memerah sebentar. "Sensei bisa memilikinya jika kau sangat ingin," jawab Hinata sarkasme.

Kakashi terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Mengapa kau seperti ini, Hinata."

"Apa kau mau bilang aku tampak menyedihkan? Karena, ya, itulah aku selama ini. Terimakasih," kata Hinata cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kakashi menoleh padanya, memang gadis itu tampak sangat kesulitan di situasi tadi. Tapi Kakashi tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya. Ia hanya... kasihan pada gadis itu.

"Jadi kau ingin terlihat menyedihkan seperti tadi selamanya? Tidak heran Naruto lebih menyukai Sakura yang sangat menarik itu," Kakashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainannya.

Hinata melihatnya sakit hati. "Kakashi-sensei tahu apa."

Kakashi mendengus. "Percayalah Hinata, aku sudah melewati situasimu bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku tahu pasti. Kau hanya akan berakhir dengan air mata penyesalan saat lulus nanti. Kau bahkan tidak berani memberikan kado itu pada Naruto yang duduk satu meter tepat di belakangmu."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata bersikeras, suaranya yang sangat lembut berubah menjadi agak dingin. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap keluar jendela mobil.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi menoleh padanya, matanya melebar saat melihat Hinata, tapi entah mengapa Kakashi tidak terkejut. Kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk meraih pipi Hinata. Jarinya menghapus air mata yang baru saja terjatuh di pipi gadis di sampingnya. "Lalu kenapa kau harus menangis."

Hinata tetap tidak mau menatapnya kembali. "Karena kau benar, okay? Aku memang menyedihkan dan tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan tentang itu. Apa hal ini terlihat lucu bagimu? Tentu saja. Kenapa Sensei selalu benar dalam menilai orang?" akhirnya Hinata menatap matanya.

Hati Kakashi mencelos saat melihat air mata di wajah gadis itu. Ia meruntuki tindakan cerobohnya. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi Kakashi menyakiti orang lain karena kearogansinya. Ayahnya. Hanare. Sekarang bahkan ia membuat anak SMA menangis.

"Kau bisa marah juga ternyata," ujar Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke pestanya Naruto. Kau harus berubah, kau tidak boleh kelihatan menyedihkan lagi." Kata Kakashi bersikeras. Bagaimanapun, ia memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantu Hinata.

"A-apa? Tidak! Tidak perlu," Hinata terus menolak, gadis itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. "Turunkan aku di belokan itu," katanya keras.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu semarah itu. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang—"

"Turunkan aku di sana saja, Kakashi-sensei. Aku harus bekerja."

* * *

Gadis itu selalu sukses membuat Kakashi terkejut setiap harinya. Kini ia sedang duduk di pojok restoran daging yang sangat ramai di jam pulang kerja. Kakashi mengunyah daging sembari menatap sesosok gadis yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir melintasi ruangan untuk dengan tangan memegang nampan dan menuangkan lebih banyak air ke dalam gelas-gelas. Sesekali Hinata Hyuuga mengerling ke arah tempat Kakashi duduk dengan jengkel, karena Kakashi bersikeras dengan berdalih kalau ia butuh makan malam. Sesungguhnya ia ingin melihat Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar pekerja keras. Kakashi takjub bahwa gadis di usianya memiliki banyak tanggung jawab dan masih bisa berbuat baik pada orang lain. Astaga, Naruto apa yang ada di kepala bocah itu hingga tak pernah menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu berharga.

Suasana restoran kini berangsur-angsur sepi. Beberapa pengunjung yang kebanyakan orang kantoran datang dengan wajah lelah sebelumnya, kini telah pulang dengan wajah yang segar setelah makan malam kantor. Restoran ini sangatlah nyaman, dengan lantai kayu untuk orang duduk lesehan dan beberapa meja di sisi kanan restoran. Kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih duduk di meja.

Kakashi meneguk air minumnya sambil sesekali melihat Hinata yang sedang membersihkan meja. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja biru pudar bertuliskan nama restoran ini dan di depannya sebuah celemek cokelat warna sapi. Gadis itu bergerak ke meja kosong di antara meja Kakashi dan meja lain yang berisikan empat pemuda yang belum pulang.

"Ehm, permisi." Salah satu orang di meja itu memanggil Hinata. Hinata berjalan ke arah depan meja. Orang yang kelihatannya sekumpulan mahasiswa itu menatap Hinata lekat. "Aku sering melihatmu di sini, kau masih SMA ya?" tanya orang berwajah kecil dan memiliki tatapan yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Hinata pelan.

Teman-temannya bersiul mengetahui Hinata masihlah anak sekolahan, kemudian mereka tertawa. Orang itu tampak bersemangat. "Kau cantik sekali, kau tahu. Setelah ini kau mau pulang 'kan? Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Hinata melempar senyum tipis. "Tidak perlu."

Orang itu memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata mendadak. "Tapi bahaya bagi anak SMA pulang malam hari, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Genggaman orang itu berubah menjadi sebuah cengekaraman semakin Hinata mencoba melepaskannya.

"Tidak perlu, sungguh—"

"Dia pulang bersamaku."

Kakashi melempar tangan orang itu agar lepas dari tangan Hinata. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan dan mengapa ia berlari ke arah sini dan menarik lengan Hinata hingga berdiri di belakangnya. Kakashi menatap sekumpulan pemuda itu dan selalu berhasil membuat orang jadi takut padanya. Mereka buru-buru pergi sambil merapal sumpah serapah pelan karena kehadiran mendadak Kakashi.

Seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, tepatnya dua orang pemuda datang dengan wajah kuatir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya pemuda berbadan gemuk dan di mulutnya masih mengunyah sedikit daging.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chouji. Hanya pelanggan yang iseng," ujar Hinata menenangkan. Kelihatannya anak itu pemilik restoran ini, karena dia memakai name tag berbeda.

Orang lain meuncul dari balik bahu Chouji, rambutnya diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas dan dari wajahnya Kakashi bisa menebak anak ini sangat pemalas, sekaligus jenius.

"Apa orang tua ini mengganggumu, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi berdiri.

"O-orang tua?" ulang Kakashi penuh penekanan. Apa ia terlihat setua itu?

Ia bisa mendengar tawa halus meluncur lepas dari mulut Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. "Bukan. Sekumpulan pelanggan tadi, mereka sudah pergi berkat orang ini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi dengan mata menyipit penuh curiga ke arah Kakashi, lalu pandangannya turun ke tangan Kakashi yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kakashi segera melepasnya sebelum ia dicurigai sebagai orang mesum.

"Sepertinya tindakanku terlalu berlebihan atau teman-temanmu terlalu protektif, Hinata?" ujar Kakashi implisit hingga membuat kedua pemuda itu bersemu malu.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dahulu, Shikamaru, Chouji." Ujar Hinata berpamitan.

* * *

Udara dinginnya pagi hari menyergap segera setelah Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan halaman belakang yang masih basah oleh embun pagi sangat menyegarkan matanya yang baru saja bangun. Hinata sengaja bangun agak siang mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Hinata menghirup udara segar banyak-banyak, wangi tanah yang masih basah mengisi paru-parunya.

Kakinya menyentuh dinginnya rerumputan hijau saat menginjakknya dan berjalan melintasi halaman belakang hingga ia duduk pada bangku kayu tua yang ada di bawah pohon. Sinar matahari mulai menerangi seluruh bagian halam belakang ini. Hinata mengibaskan air dari celana pendek sebatas paha dan kaos oblong tidurnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan agak terlambat karena ia yakin kedua saudaranya masih tertidur pulas di akhir pekan yang berharga ini. Namun Hinata segera teringat bahwa ada satu nyawa lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini.

Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat kamar Kakashi Hatake. Hinata agak penasaran karena biasanya Kakashi bangun lebih awal daripada Hinata. Berminggu-minggu tinggal dengan orang itu membuat Hinata hafal akan kegiatan sehari-hari Kakashi. Orang itu sangatlah disiplin dan hidup dalam sebuah pola. Seperti bangun pagi buta, mandi yang sangat lama, berdiam diri dalam kamar seharian penuh, dan terkadang pergi untuk ke kantor beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Khas orang dewasa kantoran. Dan Hinata mengagumi betapa hebatnya Kakashi mengatur hidupnya dan masih bisa berbuat baik pada orang lain. Pernah sekali Hinata memergoki Kakashi membawakan barang bawaan seorang nenek tua tetangga Hinata, mengingat rumah mereka ada di gang tanjakan, meski jelas Kakashi terburu-buru membantu orang itu karna jam terbangnya yang sibuk. Orang itu selalu bertindak dengan tepat. Juga ketika semalam Kakashi membantu Hinata saat di restoran. Astaga, orang itu entah bagaimana selalu sukses membuat Hinata merasa aman jika bersamanya. Seperti tokoh pelindung.

Mata Hinata melebar saat menyadari kalau pintu kamar Kakashi terbuka dan perasaan ngeri menjalarinya saat melihat tangan Kakashi terjuntai keluar dari pintu. Hinata buru-buru berlari ke arah kamar itu dan menggeser pintu untuk membukanya.

"Kakashi-sensei...!" seru Hinata panik mengira Kakashi pingsan atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Hinata nyaris menendang kepala Kakashi yang tubuhnya tergeletak di depan pintu dengan posisi tengkurap. Kepalanya di tutupi oleh tumpukan buku dan kertas. Orang itu tak mengenakan baju.

Mendadak dia terbangun dan bergerak. "Hah? Ada apa?" tanyanya ngelantur.

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera setelah dia menyadari keberadaan Hinata, orang itu menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan seadanya.

Hinata bergerak mundur. "M-maafkan aku, kupikir kau pingsan atau mati..."

Kakashi bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Orang yang baru bangun tidur itu menggaruk rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. "Rasanya memang seperti ingin mati," dia menekuk lututnya dan menjadikannya untuk bertopang dagu.

"Ada apa? Apa sensei sakit?" tanya Hinata cemas. Ia duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Kepalaku sakit karena harus segera menemukan hitungan yang tepat untuk dosis terakhir ini," katanya serak.

Hinata menunduk untuk melihat tulisan tangan penuh rumus angka dan acak-acakkan. Kepalanya bekerja sebentar dan menemukan sebuah kekeliruan kecil di depan rumus. "Bukankah lebih baik x ini ada di setelah x pangkat tiga?"

Kakashi terdiam, lalu menatap kertas di bawah dan mata Hinata bergantian seakan tertegun. "Bloody hell, kau benar."

Kakashi segera mencoret kesalahannya dan membenarkan rumus tersebut, wajahnya berubah lebih cerah dan mengangkat kertas kusam itu seakan baru saja menemukan sebuah kitab suci. Matanya nyaris berbinar seakan bangga dengan temuan barunya itu.

Selagi Kakashi masih mengagumi coretan di kertas itu, perhatian Hinata teralih pada keadaan kamar Kakashi. Kamar ini disulap olehnya menjadi sangat rapi, namun ditutupi oleh kertas dan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di lantai. Dua buah lemari kayu di sisi kanan kamar penuh oleh buku, lalu di samping kasur terdapat tiang untuk meletakkan jas dan kemeja, serta kaca panjang disebelahnya. Kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebauh foto yang ada di meja kecil di samping futon tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati Hinata mencoba mendekat, dan mengangkat pigura foto yang tampak usang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang sangat mirip Kakashi sedang menggendong anak laki-laki dengan lengannya. Anak laki-laki di foto itu tampak tak jelas, sepertinya fotonya sengaja dikaburkan. Tapi Hinata yakin jika itu adalah Kakashi melihat mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama.

"Well, kau melihatnya," sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya. Namun Hinata tidak segera meletakkan kembali foto itu. Selama ini yang ia tahu dari Kakashi adalah orang itu adalah anak pemilik perusahaan besar, seorang ilmuwan, kaya, dan seorang paman dari Naruto Uzumaki. Namun ada bagian yang tidak ia mengerti tentang Kakashi.

"Ehm, bagaima sensei adalah paman dari Naruto-kun? Maksudku nama belakang kalian berbeda."

Kakashi menguap pelan. "Kami saudara jauh. Sebenarnya ayahku sudah menganggap Minato sebagai anaknya. Jadi sekarang dia yang mengurus perusahaan. Well, tentu saja karena ketidak-becusanku."

Hinata ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun ia merasa ini buknlah waktu yang tepat. Hinata menatap foto itu agak lama. "Kenapa kau menghapus fotomu? Aku yakin wajahmu sangat mirip dengan ayah sensei." Sesungguhnya Hinata ingin tahu alasan mengapa Kakashi selalu menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin? Kau belum pernah melihat wajahku," kata Kakashi pelan.

"Entahlah. Namun wajah bukanlah menjadi tolak ukur. Kupikir sensei, dirimu sendiri, seorang Kakashi Hatake, sangatlah mirip dengan ayahnya." Ujar Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menatapnya seakan kata-kata Hinata membuatnya terpaku sebentar. Hinata merasa bersalah karena ia tahu kalau ayah Kakashi juga telah tiada. Ia hanya heran dengan sikap Kakashi yang terkadang tidak masuk akal, seperti tinggal di rumah biasa ini, atau yang ia tahu dari Neji adalah fakta bahwa Kakashi tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin perusahann sampai sekarang. Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya. Terasa sangat salah untuk berkata tentang keluarga Kakashi karena Hinata baru mengenal orang itu beberapa bulan.

Hinata lalu mejadi lebih tertarik untuk melihat isi rak buku milik Kakashi. Ia berdiri dengan mata meneliti judul-judul buku yang kebanyakan menggunakan bahasa Inggris bahkan Jerman. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan buku yang sangat menarik perhatiannya tentang matematika modern bersampul warna merah maroon. Hinata harus berjinjit untuk menggapai buku itu namun jarinya hanya bisa menyentuh dasar buku.

Secara mengejutkan sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan Hinata kemudian menarik buku yang Hinata maksud. Hinata berbalik dan matanya melebar ketika menemukan dada telanjang yang begitu kekar milik Kakashi berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Kakashi menunduk, "Kau ingin membaca ini?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar segera tersadar. "Terimakasih," ujarnya berusaha terdengar sekalem mungkin.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik kain dibalik sapu tangan hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar menjadi cerah setelah urusan rumus miliknya selesai. Hinata mencoba duduk dan membaca buku yang dipegangnya, sambil sesekali melihat Kakashi yang masih ada di depannya, dia masih tampak senang tentang rumus baru tersebut. "Sensei tampak senang sekali," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Akhirnya kerja kerasku akan segera terbayar, dan ini juga berkat kau!" seru Kakashi keras sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Wajahnya yang cerah mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Bukankah malam ini adalah acara ulang tahun Naruto?" tanyanya heran.

Mata Hinata mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Kakashi. "I-iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di rumah?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau tak akan datang," kilah Hinata.

Kakashi meremas bahu Hinata lebih keras lagi. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan berusaha membuatmu untuk datang ke pesta Naruto?"

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari bahunya, "Tidak perlu!"

Kakashi mendadak berdiri dengan bersemangat. "Berdirilah, young lady. Kau akan bersamaku sepanjang siang ini. Bagaima pun aku harus berterimakasih atas idemu tadi."

TBC

I know it's slow, but there's no relationship that grows without progress, right :)


	4. Chapter 4

Uhuy updateee

* * *

Kakashi dan Hinata menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga tengah hari untuk memasuki tiap pintu etalase toko baju ternama di distrik perbelanjaan mewah di Tokyo. Mereka langsung disambut banyak pegawai dan segera setelah Kakashi mendorong tubuh Hinata pada mereka, Hinata dengan cepat disodori begitu banyak dress yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Hinata mencoba satu-persatu baju yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi, dimana kebanyakan Hinata menolaknya karena terlalu terbuka dan terlalu pendek. Kemudian entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang mengenakan sebuah dress putih pastel tanpa lengan dengan motif dedaunan di bagian bawahnya. Sungguh indah. Terakhir kali Hinata mengenakan dress bagus ketika ibunya masih hidup saat masih SD.

Hinata keluar setelah tirai dibuka. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Kakashi agak malu. Kebalikan dari Hinata, Kakashi hanya mengenakan kaos putih oblong dan celana panjang santai. Hinata menggigit bibir ragu, "Apa sangat terlihat tidak pantas?" tanya Hinata karena melihat wajah Kakashi yang membeku.

Kakashi kemudian berdehem keras. "Kau cantik, apa kau pernah menyadari hal itu?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, entah mengapa segala hal yang dikatan Kakashi selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan aman. Sungguh mirip ketika ibunya berbiacara pada Hinata.

Setelah memasuki banyak toko pakaian, Kakashi hampir saja menyeret Hinata untuk dirias. Tapi Hinata bersikeras untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu berharap agar Kakashi bisa melupakan soal rias merias. Mereka singgah di toko daging bakar tempat Hinata kerja part time. Karena ini akhir pekan dan Hinata tidak berkeja, ia ingin makan di tempat itu. Sebernarnya restoran daging bakar ini milik Chouji teman seangkatannya.

Mereka duduk di ujung restoran yang sangat ramai di akhir pekan, bahkan hampir kehabisan kursi. Untunglah Chouji segera memberitahu Hinata untuk duduk dan memesan makanan. Saat Hinata sibuk memilih daging yang akan mereka pesan, ia terkejut mendapati Kakashi sudah mengganti masker yang ia kenakan dengan sehelai kain gelap yang hanya diikat di belakang kepalanya.

Hinata yakin Kakashi memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk menutupi wajahnya, hingga orang itu melakukan hal ini.

"Pesanlah yang kau inginkan, aku yang traktir," ujar Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Hinata agar tak menerus menatapnya.

Hinata menjadi agak gugup. "B-baiklah."

Mereka baru akan memberitahu pelayan pesanan saat Shikamaru Nara mendatangi meja mereka.

"Shikamaru, kupikir kau mengambil libur saat akhir pekan?" tanya Hinata terkejut mendapati teman sekelas sekaligus orang paling cerdas di Tohoku High itu. Shikamaru telah berteman dengan Hinata dari mereka masih SD. Rumah Shikamaru hanya berada dua blok dari rumahnya. Bahkan sebenarnya Shikamaru jauh lebih mengenal Hinata daripada Ten-ten dan begitu sebaliknya.

Shikamaru menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak biasa sambil membawa catatan pesanan tanpa menggerakan tangannya untuk menulis. "Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merah. Bagaimana pun ia msangat malu sahabatnya menadapati Hinata berusaha terlalu keras dalam berpenampilan. Hinata agak cemberut, " Kau bisa tertawa." Ia hafal sekali selera humor Shikamaru yang selalu tertawa saat Hinata melalukan hal yang dianggapnya konyol.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Apa ini untuk pesta ulang tahun Naruto?"

"T-tidak!"

Shikamaru mencatat pesanan Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya malas. "Gadis bodoh. Kau itu sudah cantik, untuk apa berusaha terlalu keras."

"Sepertinya baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarmu memujiku."

Shikamaru berhenti menulis di atas kertas pesanan. "Karena aku muak melihatmu menyukai Naruto. You deserve better."

Hinata baru akan tertawa mengejek karena kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Shikamaru dipikirnya adalah lelucon. Tapi kemudian ia agak bingung ketika melihat Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Seakan dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata lagi. "Aku akan menemanimu ke pesta Naruto, tindakan antisipasi agar kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh di sana nantinya," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu cuek. Dia mengerling ke arah Kakashi sebentar, "Kenapa kau bersama orang tua ini lagi?" dan berlalu pergi.

"O-orang tua...!" seru Kakashi shock atas penghinaan terbesar ini. Kakashi mendengus, "Kurasa anak itu butuh pelajaran sopan santun."

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Shikamaru memang tipe orang yang sangat cuek dan jarang peduli pada urusan orang lain."

"Benarkah?" balas Kakashi. "Kurasa ia sangat ingin terlibat dalam urusan kehidupanmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak,"sahut Hinata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak ada yang istimewa dalam hidupku untuk dipedulikannya."

Kakashi menyandarkan dagu pada tangan sambil menatap Hinata. "Well, perlu kuakui hidupmu adalah kehidupan paling luar biasa untuk anak seumuranmu yang pernah aku temui."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran. "Apa kita memasuki sesi saling memuji?"

"Hahaha, tolong dianggap seperti itu." Ujarnya. "Karena kau perlu tahu betapa hebatnya hidup yang kau jalani, Hinata."

"Bagian mana dari hidupku yang hebat itu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sungguh, Hinata merasa hidupnya hanya berputar putar dengan memberi makan saudaranya, membaca buku, dan mencari uang. Bukankah hal itu cukup bisa membuat hidup Hinata disebut menyedihkan?

Mata gelap Kakashi menerawang ke udara kosong. "Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik."

"Kau hanya belum pernah melihat Hanabi memecahkan TV saat berlatih karate."

Kakashi tertawa serak. "Let's see." Dia berdehem. "Kau memiliki rumah yang bagus."

"Apa yang kau maksud rumah yang aku berani bertaruh hanya sepertiga luas dari rumahmu?"

Kakashi menggeleng samar. "Hmm. Hmm. Poinku adalah rumah yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata baru akan membuka mulut untuk berkilah lagi tapi mengurungkannya ketika merenungkan kata-kata Kakashi.

"Rumah yang penuh dengan hal-hal normal lainnya. Meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh keluargamu. Ruangan-ruangan kosong penuh kenangan yang menemanimu tumbuh hingga dewasa. Orang yang menyapamu ketika pulang..." suara Kakashi memelan. Kemudian orang itu tersenyum pada Hinata. Senyumannya selalu khas. Senyum orang dewasa yang sangat menenangkan.

Hinata hanya terdiam, namun matanya menyiratkan agar Kakashi segera membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan kalimatnya lebih detail lagi. Kakashi tertawa pasrah melawan perintah non-verbal dari Hinata. "Well, aku tidak pernah memiliki hal-hal seperti itu. Rumah."

"Ku dengar kau memiliki beberapa kompleks apartement, dan rumahmu sendiri sangat besar hingga orang mengira tempat pemerintahan." Sahut Hinata mencoba mencari tahu apakah Kakashi serius saat ini.

"Rumah yang sesungguhnya, Hinata." Tukas Kakashi cepat. "Kau tahu, ada yang aneh dengan rumahku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah di sana yang membuatku tidak ingin menempatinya. Mungkin harus ku ganti warna catnya." Mengangkat bahu.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Sebuah nampan berisi penuh daging dan selada tiba dan mendarat di atas meja mereka. Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil daging dan membakarnya di atas panggangan. Asap aroma daging bakar mengepul di antara mereka. Hinata lalu mengambil sumpit dan segera membolak-balik daging di atas panggangan. Setelah cukup lama dia mengambil daging yang sudah matang itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya heran.

"Bukan cat tembok rumahmu yang salah. Sebuah rumah bisa disebut sebagai rumah ketika kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tinggal di sana. Keluarga. Atau kenangan," ujar Hinata pelan. "Bahkan jika seluruh anggota keluargaku sudah tidak ada di rumah ini, tak pernah sedikitpun keinginanku untuk mejualnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang berharga untuk dilupakan di sana."

"Mungkin tak ada kenangan yang baik bagiku di rumahku. Yang ada hanyalah kenangan buruk yang menyakitkan."

"Maka kenapa Sensei tidak mencoba membangun kenangan yang baik lagi? Memulai dari awal bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil."

Kakashi tampak membeku untuk beberapa saat. "Tak ada orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai keluarga untuk memulai dari awal lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kakashi-sensei memilikiku. Neji-nii dan Hanabi. Sensei adalah keluarga kami yang baru. Mengapa kau tidak menganggap demikian juga?"

Kini Kakashi tampak benar-benar kehabisan kata untuk berkilah. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, lalu Kakashi mulai memakan daging yang disodorkan Hinata untuknya. "Terimakasih, Hinata."

Hinata membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Ia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kakashi. Bahkan orang yang dikiranya begitu sempurna –pada pertama kali mereka bertemu, ternyata memiliki hal yang gelap juga. Kini ia tahu alasan Kakashi tidak tinggal dirumahnya sendiri, meski ia masih belum mengetahui alasan apa yang membuatnya berpikir jika orang itu tidak memiliki keluarga.

Hinata menggigit bibir ragu-ragu." Aku ingin melihat wajah sensei." Ia hanya merasa alasan apapun itu pastilah ada hubungannya dengan keputusan Kakashi untuk menutup wajahnya. Mendadak Hinata sangat ingin mengetahuinya, dan jika bisa ia ingin membantu Kakashi seperti orang itu telah banyak membantunya.

"Untuk apa? Kau hanya akan jatuh cinta padaku jika kuturunkan kain penutup ini," ujar Kakashi sambil tertawa. Suasana kembali hangat setelah tawa meluncur dari wajah Kakashi, dan Hinata tahu jika itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa Kakashi tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh.

Hinata menjadi malu sendiri karena permintaannya ditolak oleh Kakashi. Orang itu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan. "Kau belum perlu tahu, Hinata. Tapi, terimakasih. Sekali lagi kau membuatku takjub padamu."

Wajah Hinata merona setiap saat Kakashi mengusap rambutnya, rasanya ia begitu malu menjadi seorang anak kecil di hadapan Kakashi yang sangat dewasa.

Suara gebrakan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Shikamaru datang untuk memberikan kedua gelas minuman di atas meja, namun kedengarannya seperti dia berusaha memecahkan gelas itu.

"Bukankah kau harus segera bersiap-siap ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyipitkan matanya jengkel ke arah Kakashi.

"Dia benar. Ayo segera dapatkan riasan di wajahmu, Hinata."

* * *

Suara dentuman musik terdengar samar-samar dari balik pagar tembaga bercat emas raksasa. Begitu Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman depan mansion raksasa itu, tubuhnya bergidik. Langkahnya terasa semakin berat ketika menginjakkan kaki pada rumput yang dipotong rapi membentuk sebuah jalan setapak menuju rumah utama. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan itu, tumbuh pohon cemara yang dengan hebatnya memiliki tinggi yang sama. Pohon-ppohon itu dililiti lampu kecil-kecil kuning keemasan, menambah kesan mewah rumah itu. Jalan setepak itu menuntunya hingga sampai ke halaman depan mansion Uzumaki tersebut.

Hinata dibuat terperangah setelah melewati dua pilar marmer raksasa yang menghantarkannya ke sebuah lapangan rumput yang sangat luas dan terdapar kolam air mancur di tengah-tenganya. Halaman itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian luar biasa bersiniar. Mata Hinata sampai terasa sakit saking silaunya eksistensi orang-orang di sana. Hinata menelan ludah, matanya menelusuri ujung kaki Hinata yang memakai high heels hitam dan dress yang dikiranya sudah sangat bagus namun pada kenyataannya hari ini ini terlihat paling menggelikan di sini. Bukan apa-apa, namun semua orang memakai gaun-gaun panjang yang mewah atau dress ketat tanpa lengan yang menujukkan keindahan tubuh setiap gadis-gadis di sini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengenakan dress putih tanpa lengan dengan motif dedaunan yang menjalar dari bawah. Sangat indah dan sederhana, namun sepertinya kurang cocok dengan tema hari ini. Sedangkan wajahnya hanya memakai riasan sederhanan dengan rambut yang dijepit pada kedua sisi kepala Hinata.

Suara alunan musik yang menggebu-gebu memenuhi langit malam ini. Beberapa meja ditempatkan di dekat pohon-pohon yang telah dihias, di atasnya berpiring-piring makanan yang saking indahnya tampak sayang untuk dimakan. Di dekat kolam air mancur terdapat meja bundar besar yang berisi tumpukan bungkusan kado yang minimal seukuran Hanabi, atau kado yang telah dibuka dan memamerkan jam tangan mahal sebagai isinya seakan meja itu adalah meja pameran barang mewah. Di sampingnya, meja utama berisikan kue ulang tahun setinggi tiga tingkat menjulang ke atas. Di depannya Naruto berdiri, tampak bersinar. Orang itu tertawa begitu lebar hingga mungkin bisa membelah wajahnya.

Wajah Hinata menjadi cerah ketika melihat Naruto dengan setelan jas tanpa dasi. Tampak begitu menawan. Kakinya hampir melangkah tanpa ia sadari ke arah Naruto berdiri, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha ada di sebelah Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir keras sekali lagi untuk menemukan alasan mengapa ia sampai di tempat ini. pengangannya pada tas kecil berisikan kado untuk Naruto bertambah erat hingga tangannya terasa kebas. Bukankah dunia Naruto berada sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. bahan wajah Naruto sangatlah cerah malam ini, dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama bersinar tersebut. Naruto memang adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa dia memang orang yang menyenangkan.

Saat itu juga, Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Alunan musik yang berdentuman keras dengan lagu-lagu khas pesta yang penuh semangat berangsur memelan. Rock Lee, orang paling lawak di sekolah mereka memegang microphone dengan penuh semangat dan maju untuk memandu acara. Orang itu mengenakan setelan hijau dengan dasi kupu-kupu besar.

"Everyonee~! Are you ready for tonight?!"

Seruan Lee menggema memenuhi taman ini, diikuti oleh sorakan bersemangat dari para tamu undangan. Kebanyakan adalah anak Tohoku, lalu sebagian adalah teman-teman kaya dari Naruto yang tampaknya sudah beberapa tahun sekolah di luar negeri, dan sebagian kecil dari teman-teman keluarga Namikaze.

"Sebelum kita memulai pesta yang sesungguhnya, mari kita beri ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada orang bodoh paling kaya di sekolah kita. Mari kita menyanyikan lagu untuk Naruto!"

Naruto tampak sumringah lebar sekali ketika semua orang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki tampak mendekati Naruto dan ikut menyanyikan lagu untuk putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Alunan lagu tersebut menyadarkannya. Suasana itu, ketika Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah orang-orang hebat, bersebrangan dengan Naruto, pemuda yang disukainya selama dua tahun, pemuda yang kini di kelilingi oleh sahabat dan keluarganya yang mekajubkan, terlalu menakjubkan. Sesuatu memukul dadanya, menyadarkan pikiran Hinata hingga ke titik bahwa Hinata mengakui kalau dia berbeda. Dan itu memang fakta. Bahwa Naruto memang sangat jauh darinya. Hidupnya sudah sempurna, dan Hinata benar-benar bahagia ketika melihat Naruto sesenang itu.

Ia tak bisa memilikinya.

Bahkan rasa ingin memiliki itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Hinata baru menyadair itu. Ia hanya ingin Naruto bahagia. Dan Hinata menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri. Sekali lagi, mereka berbeda.

Suara musik kembali berdentuman dengan lampu sorot warna-warni menambah kesan bahwa pesta yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai. Beberapa orang mulai menari agak liar dan melompar-lompat mengikuti alunan musik yang cepat.

Hinata merasa kosong.

Bahunya di tepuk seseorang, Hinata menoleh terkejut saat mendapati Shikamaru sudah beridri di sampingnya. Orang itu mengenakan kemeja biru langit sederhana.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanyanya.

"Ah, darimana saja kau?" tanya Hinata, sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat lega saat Shikamaru datang. Napasnya nyaris habis hanya dengan memikirkan fakta bahwa ia berada di tengah-tengah pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia meremas bahu Hinata pelan dengan raut wajah kuatir.

"Hm? Tentu saja," jawab Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. "Ayo segera memberikan kado untuk Naruto-kun, dan pulang." Pintanya.

"Aku bahkan belum mencicipi semua makanan yang ada di meja-meja itu, kenapa terburu-buru sekali? kau belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke pestanya Naruto bukan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia meremas lengan kemeja Shikamaru gelisah. "Aku ingin segera pulang. Please," ujar Hinata pelan.

Shikamaru terdiam agak lama, tapi dia jelas menyadari kapan sahabatnya ini menjadi sangat tidak berdaya.

"Kau tidak betah melihat Naruto yang seperti itu?" tebak Shikamaru.

Hinata menatapnya, ia tidak ingin berbohong pada sahabatnya dan pada dirinya sendiri lagi. "Kau tahu perasaanku pada Naruto," bisik Hinata pelan.

Air muka Shikamaru berubah agak keras, alisnya berkerut mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Namun ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Pesta ini menjadi pukulan telak, menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ia memang bukanlah tipe orang yang pantas berada di dekat Naruto. Dan Hinata memang tidak menginginkannya. Ia ingin memulai hidupnya kembali. Membuang perasaannya pada Naruto, sekaligus membuang kesedihannya kehilangan Hiashi. Kedua hal itu tentu akan membantunya menemukan tujuan hidupnya kembali. Ya. Benar. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyukai orang seperti Naru—"

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Keheningan melanda di anatara mereka berdua, hanya ada suara dentuman musik yang kini telah diubah menjadi alunan yang lebih pelan saat Lee mengumumkan bahwa mereka mamasuki sesi dansa. Atau menari yang lebih pelan.

Shikamaru menatapnya dalam diam.

"Baguslah," responnya datar. Pemuda itu kemudian menyelipkan anak rambut yang terjuntai ke belakang telinga Hinata dengan perlahan. Hinata agak terkejut.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk orang seperti dia, soalnya." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Hinata merasa agak anaeh saat Shikamaru melihatnya seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru begitu tenang, namun terdapat ambisi besar di matanya.

"Hinata~!"

Mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua sahabat Hinata lainnya. Ino dan Ten-ten menghampiri mereka dengan berseri-seri.

Ino memeluknya singkat. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datan! Astaga lihat dirimu," ucap Ino yang tampak seksi dengan dress berwarna ungu pucat berdada rendah. Sedangkan Ten-ten mengenakan pakaian khas china yang menakjubkan.

"Bertahun-tahun menjadi temanmu dan baru hari ini aku menyadari kau begitu cantik, Hinata!" seru Ten-ten dengan senyum bangga.

Atmosfir menjadi agak membaik ketika Hinata bertemu teman-temannya. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda agak lama sambil memakan segala hidangan yang Hinata tidak pernah rasakan sekalipun dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Kemudian seseorang dari kelas sebelah bernama Sai mengajak Ino untuk berdansa dimana Ino tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hinata ingat betapa Ino naksir namun dia selama ini jual mahal pada pemuda itu.

"Ayo," ajak Shikamaru berkata di sampingnya. Hinata hampir tersedak saat mneyeruput minuman bersoda dari gelasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Shikamaru menarik tangannya, dia berkata pada Ten-ten untuk meneruskan makan malamnya karena dia akan meminjam Hinata sebentar.

Shikamaru menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk diletakkan pada bahu pemuda itu. Hinata memukul pelan bahu Shikamaru jengkel. "Kenapa kita berdansa?" tanya Hinata. Beberapa orang juga tampak bergerak pelan mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kenapa tidak? Kau harus menikmati pesta ini," jawabnya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau... berbeda sekali malam ini."

Shikamaru menatap Hinata terkejut, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sengaja. "Well, hm. " Hinata bersumpah melihat semburat merah pada pipi Shikamaru. "Karena kau sahabatku, aku ingin membantumu melewati malam terakhir akan perasaanmu pada Naruto."

Hinata melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu, namum pada akhirnya Hinata tersenyum pada Shikamaru. Hinata mulai mengikuti gerakan kaki Shikamaru yang masih canggung bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan. Kedua tangan Hinata kalungkan pada bahu Shikamaru. Mendadak perasaan hangat mengaliri tubuhnya membayangkan betapa sebenarnya Shikamaru peduli padanya sejak kecil.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Shikamaru balik menatap matanya, begitu dalam. "Aku tidak pernah lupa."

Senyum tipis mengembang pada bibir Hinata, matanya melihat ke atas menerawang masa lalu. "Kau membuat adikku menangis karena memakan dango yang kubuatkan untuknya saat di taman dekat rumah kita. Lalu kau tidak mau meminta maaf karena kau terlalu jual mahal meskipun kau berusaha menghentikan Hanabi agar tidak menangis," Hinata tertawa sebentar kemudian kembali melihat Shikamaru. "Saar itulah aku dan Neji datang, aku harus berusaha keras agar kau tidak dipukuli kakakku. Kupikir itulah pertama kali aku melihatmu, meski aku tahu kita bertetangga. Dan kupikir karena kau tidak pernah punya saudara, kau tidak tahu bagaimana memnyelesaikan masalah itu."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Itu berakhir dengan kau membuatkan kami semua dango dan masalah selesai. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya saat itu?" ujar Shikamaru.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. "Apa masalahnya?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kau membuatku belajar apa itu kesabaran dan ketulusan. Wew, bahkan umur kita masih hmm SD mungkin?"

"Sejak saat itupun kau selalu ke rumahku meminta makan, dasar," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

Shikamaru menatapnya agak lama, kemudian dia terlihat agak gelisah sebelum akhirnya menarik Hinata menjadi lebih dekat. Hinata terkejut karena jarak yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru, terlalu dekat.

"Pastikan kau mengakhiri perasaanmu pada Naruto malam ini, kau mengerti?" nada bicara Shikamaru terndengar begitu berat.

"Baik," sahut Hinata agak gugup. Ia merasa aneh saat Shikamaru menjadi serius seperti ini. Koreksi, Shikamaru tidak pernah terliat serius akan sesuatu kecuali saat bermain catur. Bahkan ujian pun dikerjakannya cuma-cuma.

Suara Lee menggema lewat microphone menyerukkan bahwa mereka harus berganti pasangan dansa. Shikamru agak terkejut mendapati betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan milik Hinata. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan bilang bahwa mereka harus bertukar pasangan. Shikamaru berbalik dan mungkin sudah mendapat orang lain untuk berdasa dengannya, sedangkan Hinata sudah membalikkan badan bersiap-siap pergi saja. Ia ingin segera berakhir.

Tubuhnya membentur seseseorang saat hampir berlari. Hinata menggosok hidungnya yang terasa sakit saat menubruk dada orang itu. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, "Maafkan aku—sensei!"

Kakashi Hatake muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba. Orang itu tersenyum dibalik masker putih favoritnya. Dia tampak begitu luar biasa meski hanya memakai jas hitam dengan kaos oblong putih di dalamnya.

"Menikmati pestanya?" sapa Kakashi ramah.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin segera pulang," sahutnya singkat.

"Tidak akan kuijinkan sebelum kau menghabiskan satu lagu untukku," lanjutnya dan tanpa aba-aba orang itu menarik tangan Hinata dan memposisikan tangan Hinata pada pundaknya seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan tadi. tapi kemudian Hinata nyaris memekik ketika Kakashi menarik pinggang Hinata mendekat dan memposisikan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata yang ramping.

Hinata tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. "Sensei!" seru Hinata memperingatkan. Hinata mulai merasa risih ketika banyak mata yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Astaga memang apa yang dilakukan anak sekolahan sepertinya hingga bisa berdansa dengan penerus perusahaan besar di kota ini?

"Hei, relaks," bisik Kakashi sembari mulai menggerakan kakinya ke depan dan kebelakang. Satu dua kali ujung heels Hinata menginjak kaki Kakashi. Hinata berkali-kali meminta maaf, Kakashi hanya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan.

Sepertinya Kakashi menyadari sikap kikuk Hinata ditambah mereka entah bagaimana menjadi pusat perhatiaan orang-orang. Mereka jelas menyadari bahwa Kakashi adalah ilmuwan tersohor dari keluarga Hatake dan keluarga Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menunduk terus?" tanya Kakashi, jarinya menarik dagu Hinata agar melihat ke atas, menatapnya. Kakashi begitu jangkung hingga Hinata harus bersusah payah untuk mendongak. "Mataku di sini bukan di tanah," sambungnya.

"Apakah hanya perasaan bodohku atau semua orang memang melihat ke arah kita," kata Hinata pelan.

"Oh yeah, tentu saja. Kau sangat bersinar saat ini. Kau cantik," sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Hinata cemberut, "Tolong jangan membuat pernyataan spekulatif."

Kakashi kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku selalu objektif, kau tahu. Kau memang cantik."

"Kau mengatakan hal itu pada setiap perempuan yang kau temui bukan," ejek Hinata.

"Memang. Kecuali kau." Ujarnya. "Kau satu-satunya yang ku puji dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Hinata sedikit tercengang, namun ia harus bisa menanggapi Kakashi dengan pikiran dewasa juga. Ia hanya tersenyum tidak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Men will always be men."

Suara tawa renyah meluncur dari balik masker Kakashi. "Bukankah dansaku lebih hebat dari teman berambut nanas mu tadi?"

"Kenapa sensei berpikir seperti itu?"

Kakashi terkekeh, "Karena aku lebih berpengalaman."

Kemudian orang itu kembali membimbing Hinata dalam langkah-langkah kecil. Benar-benar sederhana, namun membuat Hinata menikmatinya. Kakashi selalu memaksa Hinata untuk menatap matanya. Alunan musik mengalir lembut bersamaan dengan semilir angin malam yang berhembus. Semua begitu tenang, dan tak ada hal lain apapun yang membuat Hinata terpaku seperti saat ini. Mata hitam cemerlang Kakashi menatapnya dalam, dan tak ada yang Hinata bisa lakukan untuk menghindarinya selain tenggelam di dalamnya. Begitu tenang, bukan seperti mata Naruto yang memancarkan spirit yang besar atau mata pemuda-pemuda lain di sekolah yang masih tak berarti.

Mereka bertatapan sangat lama, Hinata ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya namun tetap tidak bisa. Aroma air tanah menguar di antara mereka karena berdansa di dekat kolam air mancur. Sangat indah.

Kemudian tangan Kakashi terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata, tepat saat itu musik berganti kembali menjadi hura-hura. Hinata cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Kakashi. Ia jadi agak tegang karena entah apa yang Kakashi coba lakukan tadi.

"Kupikir aku akan memberikan kado pada Naruto kemudian segera pulang," ucap Hinata agak gagap.

Kakashi menatapnya. "Kenapa aku merasa kau serius sekali saat ini."

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Kakashi. "Karena ini yang terakhir, terimakasih sensei."

Hinata bergerak untuk berjalan mendekati segerombolan orang yang tampak menjadi pusat perhatian pada malam ini. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, udara dingin memasuki paru-parunya. Menjernihkan pikirannya. Ini adalah malam terakhir, dan Hinata mengulangi kata-kata itu di setiap langkahnya.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto girang saat mendapati Hinata bergerak ke arah mereka. Naruto terlihat sempurna dengan tuxedo serba putih. Dia melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya. "Kau datang!"

Hinata melempar senyum tulus. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun," ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto meringis lebar seraya membalas jabat tangan Hinata penuh semangat. "Tidak kusangka kau akan datang! Kau.. tampak berbeda," ucapnya sambil menelisik Hinata dari bawah hingga ke atas. Naruto meringis lebar.

"Hinata, kau cantik sekali!" seru Sakura menyeruak di antara mereka. Dia tampak menarik perhatian dengan gaun merah jambu pendek yang dikenakannya. Sasuke Uchiha muncul di balik bahu gadis itu, tampak luar biasa tampan sekaligus dingin. Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam dan menghantarkan perasaan buruk ketika Hinata balas menatapnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi jika berkaitan dengan Uchiha.

Hal yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Wew, kau datang ke pesta ini? Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto?"

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat mendengar Sasuke bicara. Atmosfir mendadak berubah menyesakkan, kalimat itu seakan menggantung di udara menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi orang lain yang harus dihadapi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun bicara apa?" Sakura mencoba mengkonfirmasi hal yang barusan di dengarnya. "Hinata menyukai Naruto?"

Darah Hinata mengalir terlalu cepat hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan takut membuatnya susah bernapas. Hinata mencoba membuka mulut agar tidak bergetar, ia takut. Ia tidak suka orang lain manapun mengetahui perasaannya. Ia sudah sangat mahir untuk menahan semua perasaannya sendiri tanpa orang lain harus peduli. Tapi, kali ini orang lain mengetahuinya. Bahkan Naruto secara langsung.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Hinata menatap Sasuke marah.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menyeruput minuman dari gelasnya, membuat Hinata bergetar saking bencinya pada Uchiha satu itu. "Well, gadis naif sepertimu mana bisa berlagak tidak menyukai Naruto? Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas di jidatmu tertulis kalau aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras hingga terasa kebas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika mendapati Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

"Hinata...? Kau... benar? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatinya.

Entah mengapa. Entah mengapa, perasaan tegang ketika Naruto berada di dekatnya menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan tidak nyaman. Hinata merasa Naruto begitu dekat, sekaligus begitu jauh. Dan ia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin lagi. Cukup dengan perasaan suka itu. Terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu melelahkan. Ia ingin hidup dalam kehidupannya sendiri, bukan melibatkan diri dalam kehidupan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang terlalu mewah baginya.

Hinata menarik napas begitu dalam, pancaran matanya tampak berubah. Ia sudah selesai, apapun itu konsekuensinya.

"Benar," jawab Hinata mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia menangkap air muka Sakura yang sepertinya tampak merasa bersalah. Astaga, untuk apa? Terlebih Naruto memandangnya dengan wajah seperti mendengar kalau Naruto berhutang uang begitu banyak pada Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun," lanjut Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Hanya itu. Aku hanya ingin kau setidaknya tahu kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu selama ini."

Naruto tampak tergagap. "A-apa... maksudku. Kenapa... kenapa kau menyukaiku..."

Hinata tersenyum, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Naruto. "Kau orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kita bertemu, aku tahu bahwa Naruto-kun adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"Hinata... aku. Maaf... aku...tidak tahu, ...tapi..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hatinya terasa sesak, begitu sakit.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik dan aku yakin banyak orang yang menyukaimu juga. Kau pantas mendapatkan banyak cinta. Aku..." Hinata mengatur napasnya agar suaranya tidak begetar. "Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, sebagai teman. Dan tolong, berpikir seperti itu."

Naruto tertegun, tangannya ingin menggapai Hinata namun berhenti di tengah udara kosong bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Mungkin diluar dugaan mereka, bahwa Hinata bisa seberani ini. tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Lagipula ini yang terakhir kali. Rasa skait maupun malu yang akan ditanggungnya bukanlah hal besar. Meski perasaan itu baru ia alami, bisa menjadikannya sebuah pelajaran.

"Wew, bagaimana Naruto? Dia bahkan berdandan untukmu. Padahal di sekolah terkadang aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Kau kejam sekali," ujar Sasuke membuat hati Hinata tambah terluka.

Dengan sakit di dadanya, Hinata menghela napas. "Terimakasih telah mewakiliku untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun. Meskipun itu bantuan yang sama sekali tidak perlu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata atas selip lidah barusan.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan sebuah tas berisi kado untuk orang itu. Naruto tampak kikuk menerima kado dari Hinata. "T-terimakasih Hinata."

"Tidak. Aku yang berterimakasih, Naruto-kun."

Kakinya nyaris tersandung di undakan batu yang licin karena hujan tiba-tiba turun, ia terlalu terburu-buru dalam melangkah. Sebenarnya Hinata nyaris berlari keluar dari halam rumah terkutuk itu. Hinata menoleh ke belakang sebentar, mansion mewah Uzumaki tampak begitu megah terguyur oleh air hujan di belakangnya. Langit malam tampak kelam tak berbintang. Hinata meneruskan langkahnya dan berusaha keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto yang seluas lapangan sepak bola. Sekali lagi ia menuruni tangga yang melingkar hingga ia hampir berhasil meninggalkan pagar besi yang sangat tinggi. Hinata berhasil keluar saat heelsnya menginjak trotoar, tepat saat itu tangannya ditarik kencang.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi Hatake menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kencang. Dadanya bertambah sesak setiap kali Hinata mencoba bernapas dengan keberadaan Kakashi. Ia ingin menangis.

"Pulang," sahut Hinata singkat. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kakashi.

"Secepat itu? Bagaimana dengan Naruto—"

"Hentikan!" seru Hinata tanpa disadarinya. Hinata memejamkan mata frustrasi. "Kenapa... kenapa sensei memaksaku datang ke pesta terkutuk ini?!"

Cengkeraman Kakashi melonggar. "Apa...?"

Hinata berusaha keras menarik tangannya lepas. Ia menatap Kakashi dan ia bertaruh Kakashi dapat membedakan antara air mata dan air hujan.

"S-sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka ke tempat seperti ini. Kenapa kau harus memaksaku..." Hinata mulai menangis. Tangisannya jebol setelah ia tahan di hadapan Naruto dan teman-temannya tadi. Ia bertaruh berita tentang Hinata yang ditolak oleh Naruto akan tersebar keesokan harinya. Tentu saja hal yang menyenangkan mendengar berita menyedihkan seperti itu, terlebih orang seperti Hinata. Begitu menyenangkan. Mereka tidak pernah memahami situasi menjadi orang yang rendah seperti Hinata.

"A-aku hanya ingin perasaanku berakhir malam ini. Cukup diriku sendiri yang tahu dan aku yang akan menanggungnya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa kalian harus berbuat sejauh ini? Apa sebegitu menyenangkannya mempermainkan orang sepertiku?" tanya Hinata menatap Kakashi dengan kecewa, marah, sedih. Entahlah.

"Hinata..." ucap Kakashi pelan.

"A-aku membenci sensei... aku membenci orang-orang sepertimu. Begitu mudahnya kalian mempermainkan orang lain, memandang rendah orang. Apakah rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan? Kenapa, kenapa kalian tidak mengurusi urusan kalian sendiri sebelum orang lain?"

Kakashi terdiam. Suara derasnya hujan membentur trotoar dengan keras. Mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup di bawah hujan.

Gelombang rasa sakit kini berganti menjadi rasa bersalah yang hebat. Tentu saja Hinata tahu dengan pasti bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang berbeda. Ia tak mungkin mengeneralisasikan semua orang berdasarkan hanya satu fakta. Meskipun begitu, rasa sakit itu tak mau hilang. Ia hanya menyesali bahwa Kakashi memang membantu Hinata. Bahwa Kakashi mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk Hinata. Meskipun pada akhirnya seperti ini.

"Hinata... aku—"

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dengan satu kali hentakan, kemudian berlari menerobos derasnya hujan. Ia tak peduli lagi.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, kamuu~

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who kindly read and review this fanfic. I need you to know I'm doing my best not to abandon this fic for you all. I love you. Thank you so so so muuuch for giving the reviews. Saya kira tak ada Manusia satupun diluar sana yang baik hati membaca fanfic ni, but you did. I love u guys.

And for reminding you that this fic is a slow burn, I mean, really sloww for the relationship development, but maybe it will change soon ;)

So, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Suara decitan burung membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi. Kakashi mencoba duduk di atas futonnya yang berantakan. Ia menggaruk rabut putih platinanya yang berantakan sambil menguap lebar. Ia bergerak untuk menyambar kaos oblong abu-abu serta masker putih favoritnya. Kakashi menggeser pintu kamarnya dan segera disergap dengan bau tanah yang basah oleh hujan semalam. Ia duduk di pinggir lantai kayu, membiarkan kakinya menginjak rerumputan yang basah karena embun pagi-pagi buta.

Kakashi menggosok kepalanya lagi. Ia tak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah kamar Hinata yang berada di samping kamarnya. Pesta semalam merupakan sebuah bencana, dan Kakashi mengakui kalau itu salahnya.

Suara depar langkah kaki mengagetkannya saat Hanabi berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru. Tapi meskipun bocah itu sangat angkuh dan ceroboh, Hanabi benar-benar mirip Hinata dalam soal kesopanan.

"Selamat pagi, orang tua!" seru Hanabi membungkukkan badannya sebentar saat melihat Kakashi yang sedang melamun.

"Kau akan latihan karate sampai sore lagi hari ini?" tanya Kakashi balik.

Hanabi merapihkan seragamnya yang sangat tidak pas pada tempatnya. "Yeah, kurasa akan sampai malam." Ujarnya sambil berkutat memakai kaos kaki.

Kakashi mengagkat seblah alisnya heran. "Kau sudah mau berangkat? Kenapa tidak meminta Hinata menolongmu berpakaian dengan benar? Karena rokmu terbalik kurasa." Kata Kakashi menyadari resleting rok Hanabi ada di depan.

"Sial," ujar Hanabi. "Ini semua karena Hinata-nee sakit, ugh, aku tidak bisa merawatnya karena sudah bolos latihan karate tiga kali. Sekarang aku harus ke toko untuk membeli roti. Arhhh, aku lapar~" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Gadis kecil itu sudah beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Kakashi.

Kakashi tertegun, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar saat bagian Hinata sedang sakit. Ia bangkit beridri dan menuju rumah utama dan memasuki dapur. Neji sedang berkutat memakai dasinya yang kedodoran sambil memakan sebuah pisang dengan terburu-buru.

"Sensei, Selamat pagi!" seru neji saat menyadari keberadaan Kakashi di dapur. "Maafkan aku terburu-buru karena bangun kesiangan. Hinata sedang sakit dan aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantor lalu membelikannya obat."

"Tidak perlu," potong Kakashi. "Kau bekerjalah seperti biasa. Biar aku yang merawat Hinata."

Neji tampak berbinar. "Benarkah? Astaga terimakasih sensei, aku akan pulang secepat mungkin meskipun sepertinya lemburanku masih banyak. Shit! Aku telat! Sampai jumpa!" seru Neji nyaris berlari keluar rumah.

Keheningan melandanya. Tidak biasanya rumah sehening ini. Setiap pagi Hinata akan membangunkan satu isi rumah, suara kelontangan di dapur, dan masih berlanjut saat malam gadis itu akan membersihkan seisi rumah.

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke meja pantry dan segera membuat satu-satunya resep bubur yang ia tahu.

Kakashi menggeser pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Ini pertama kalinya Kakashi melihat kamar Hinata. Begitu bersih dan rapi. Kamar Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penghuninya yang seorang perempuan kecuali beberapa boneka hewan yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Hinata terbaring di atas futon. Tampak tersiksa dalam tidurnya. Kakashi bergerak mendekat lalu duduk di samping futon Hinata, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan serta obat yang dia ambil dari kamarnya. Bagaimanapun ia pengembang obat-obatan, tidak mungkin Kakashi tidak tahu obat mana yang harus ia bawa.

Ia ingin membangunkan gadis itu tapi tidak tega. Kilas balik kejadian semalam menghantamnya lagi. Kakashi tidak pernah melihat Hinata semarah itu, atau lebih tepatnya sebegitu kecewa. Bahkan gadis itu menangis. Tentu saja Kakashi buru-buru kembali ke pesta Naruto untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak dan mendapati alasan mengapa Hinata menjadi seperti itu. Kakashi benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Naruto karena Minato dan Kushina ada di sana. Astaga, ia hanya kesal pada pemikiran bocah-bocah itu. Mereka semua kini tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak kelas satu. Kini Kakashi paham mengapa gadis itu begitu marah, ia tak suka harga dirinya direndahkan orang lain yang tidak benar-benar paham akan situasinya. Mengapa semua bocah-bocah itu tidak ada yang seperti Hinata? Mengapa Hinata begitu dewasa dari orang lain? Mengapa Hinata begitu berbeda?

Gadis itu sangat istimewa.

"Hinata," ucap Kakashi pelan. Ia menyentuh bahu Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Dia pasti sakit karena berjalan dalam hujan semalaman.

"Bangunlah," tambahnya. Kakashi menggoncangkan bahu Hinata pelan. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka matanya. Kakashi menyentuh pipi Hinata, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menempel karena keringat. Badannya sangat panas.

Hinata menyadari bahwa Kakashi yang membangunkannya. Matanya terbelalak, namun sepertinya ia masih marah dan badannya terlalu sakit untuk memberikan repson. Dia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Kakashi.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Kakashi, ia menyentuh bahu Hinata sekali lagi. "Aku meminta maaf. Sungguh. Kau boleh marah padaku lagi, setelah kau makan."

Hinata tidak bergeming, membuat Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Aku marah..." ucap Hinata lemah. "Marah pada diriku sendiri. Karena menyesal telah membentak sensei. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman. Karena sesungguhnya aku sangat berterimakasih pada sensei, jika aku tidak datang ke pesta kemarin, aku hanya tidak akan melangkah kemana-mana lebih jauh. Itu semua lebih baik kalau aku mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto-kun. Membuatku lega, meskipun sakit. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun lagi padanya, pada orang-orang lain."

Kakashi tertegun sebentar. Sekali lagi Hinata membuatnya takjub akan sikapnya. Mungkin jika gadis SMA lain akan menangis dan merajuk selama seminggu dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis ini...

"Kakashi-sensei tidak perlu merawatku. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kakashi dengan sigap membalik tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya sampai ke pangkuan Kakashi. Ia mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang, memaksanya duduk dalam pangkuannya. Hinata menoleh terkejut dan mendongak, "A-apa-?!"

"Bukankah dulu sudah pernah kubilang. Kalau bisa berbagi, kenapa tidak? Kau tidak harus melewati semuanya sendiri Hinata. Tidak harus. Ada orang lain di sini, dan aku ingin membantumu," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"T-tidak perlu—mm!" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Kakashi memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Ia menyuapi Hinata.

"Kau harus makan," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan Kakashi tidak bisa membedakan hal itu karena suhu tubuhnya atau gadis itu merasa malu. Mungkin keduanya. Yang pasti hal itu membuat wajah Hinata tampak begitu manis.

Hinata bergerak memberontak dalam dekapannya. "A-aku bisa makan sendiri, sensei."

Kakashi menolak melepaskan Hinata. "Kau tahu, demammu akan cepat turun jika suhu dilingkunganmu lebih panas. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu menghangatkan badanmu."

Warna merah menjalari seluruh wajah gadis itu. Dia tampak kesusahan bernapas. Hinata masih berusaha memberontak tapi sepertinya dia tak ada tenaga. Kakashi menyuapinya lagi.

Hinata tampak lemas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kakashi. Astaga apa yang Kakashi pikirkan. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran dan celana santai yang sangat pendek. Dia tampak seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya dan membuat Kakashi menjadi sedikit panik.

"Aku tidak perlu dibantu. Aku sudah biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, sensei. Nanti akan sembuh sendiri jika aku tidur."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Wajah Hinata merona. "Karena rasanya aneh jika orang lain melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aneh... tapi entah mengapa aku merasa senang. M-meskipun aku tahu aku harus melakukannya sendiri—"

"Tidak apa-apa untuk bergantung pada orang lain, Hinata. Kau harus melakukannya sesekali, tetapi tidak sering. Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Kau tidak sehebat itu. Dan aku akan membantumu," potong Kakashi sambil menyuapkan sendok terakhir bubur itu.

"A-aku takut." Ucap Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takut kalau terlalu bergantung pada orang lain, rasanya akan sakit jika orang itu pergi."

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Kakashi entah pada siapa. Karena sesungguhnya ia tahu pasti hal yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Kehilangan keluarga sangatlah menyakitkan.

Hinata mendongak, wajahnya masih tampak kemerahan. "Kenapa sensei selalu membuatku merasa aman. Bahkan saat sakit seperti ini. Orang terakhir yang merawatku adalah ibuku. Sensei mengingatkanku padanya, mungkin karena itu aku sangat merasa nyaman jika dekat dengan sensei."

"Ibu?" Kakashi terkekeh pelan. "Tetap saja aku laki-laki, Hinata. Hmm. Bagaimana jika kau menganggapku... Daddy long-legs?"

"Daddy long legs?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Semacam orang yang akan selalu ada untuk membantumu setiap kau merasa ada masalah?"

Hinata bungkam agak lama. "Apa aku boleh berpikir seperti itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Gadis ini begitu polos, terlalu baik untuk dunia ini. "Kau pegang kata-kataku."

"K-kalau begitu sensei juga bisa bergantung padaku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Hm?"

"Sensei harus menganggapku sebagai rumah sensei. Sensei pernah bilang kau tidak ada yang namanya rumah untukmu. Yang ada hanya kenangan yang buruk. Tapi aku ingin sensei menganggapku rumah barumu. Sama seperti ketika kau lelah bekerja seharian, dimarahi atasanmu, mendapat hari yang buruk sehingga kau ingin istirahat. Tolong pulanglah kepadaku, pulanglah ke rumahmu dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Udara seakan menyusut saat Hinata menyatakan hal itu. Untuk beberapa saat Kakashi tidak berkedip, dadanya dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Seakan seseorang benar-benar ada untuknya dan mungkin memang benar.

Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang melebar meski ada di balik masker. Ia mengacak rambut Hinata gemas. "Kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu. Sekarang, minumlah obat ini. Aku akan menjagamu sampai tertidur."

Hinata meneguk pil yang diberikan Kakashi dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit gadis itu terlelap. Dia tidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kakashi.

* * *

Hawa panas mengalir bersama angin musim panas yang berhembus kencang. Sinar matahari menyengat begitu terik meski hari belum memasuki siang. Kakashi duduk di pinggir lantai kayu, menghadap halaman belakang yang terasa begitu menyejukkan, melindunginya dari musim panas yang menyebalkan. Ia duduk sambil kegerahan, menggulung kedua lengan kaos putihnya hingga mengekspos lengan polos Kakashi yang basah oleh keringat. Suara serangga berdengung dari pohon-pohon di dekatnya. Ia memutuskan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berdiam diri di dekat kipas angin yang menyala sambil memandangi langit biru tak berawan.

Seseorang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Hinata tampak berkutat dengan seember penuh pakaian setengah kering. Seorang gadis kecil mengikutinya dari belakang dengan bersemangat, Hanabi membawa sebuah piring dengan semangka di atasnya.

"Hei, orang tua!" sapa Hanabi dengan mulut penuh semangka.

Dia menaruh semangka yang telah di potong-potong itu dan duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Makanlah semangka itu, sensei. Bisa mengurangi hawa musim panas ini," ujar Hinata sambil mulai mengibas-ngibaskan baju-baju basah dan kain seprai untuk dijemur.

Kakashi memandanginya sebentar dan menggangguk pelan setuju akan pikirannya sendiri yang baru saja terlintas. Ia segera menyambar sepotong semangka dan mengunyahnya cepat sebelum bangkit dan membantu Hinata menjemur pakaian.

"Tidak perlu, sensei! Aku bisa sendiri," kilah Hinata.

Kakashi kini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek dan kaos merah jambu yang tipis. Kakashi bahkan bisa melihat apa yang Hinata kenakan dibaliknya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dia mengikat rambut indigo panjangnya ke atas, tampak kegerahan.

"Bukankah kita sepakat untuk saling memabantu, Hinata." Ucap Kakashi sambil menggelar kain putih di atas tali jemuran, tepat di depan Hinata. "Kau tahu, aku memutuskan bahwa musim panas adalah musim favoritku," tambahnya.

Hinata mengintip dari balik kain yang dijemur. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Oh, tentu saja karena aku bisa melihat sisi seksi darimu saat kau kepanasan." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker putihnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan dia memukulkan kain basah pada wajah Kakashi. "Sensei mesum!"

Kakashi tertawa keras. "Tidak perlu malu, Hinata. Aku heran mengapa kau bisa tidak punya pacar sampai sekarang."

"Oh, mungkin karena keponakanmu yang sangat mempesona itu membuatku lupa kalau populasi laki-laki masih sangat banyak. Well, dulu." Hinata mendengus.

"Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk melupakan keponakanku yang sangat tidak berguna itu. Tapi demi Tuhan, kenapa kau menyukainya? Jujur, aku masih tidak mengerti."

Hinata berhenti bergerak sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan menjemurnya. "Naruto-kun sangat baik."

Kakashi mendengus, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. "Tapi tidak cukup baik untukmu."

Angin berhembus kencang, menghantarkan hawa panas melewati mereka.

Hinata tertawa samar. "Well, aku senang aku tidak perlu melihatnya selama liburan musim panas ini. Hmm, kau pasti sangat baik soal perempuan dengan tatomu itu, sensei?"

Kakashi menunduk untuk melihat tato abstrak berbentuk api di bagian atas lengan kanannya. Ia bahkan lupa memilikinya.

"Apakah tato ini membuat hatimu bergetar? Semacam keinginan untuk menyentuh lenganku yang kekar?" goda Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya, hatiku memang bergetar... untuk menanyakan alasan konyolmu memiliki tato?"

Kakashi tertawa, ia sudah menduga Hinata sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis remaja lainnya. "Kebodohan masa lalu. Fantasi fana tentang definisi lelaki sejati. Masa muda yang berantakan. Tapi cukup membuat semua perempuan di sekolahku dulu antre padaku."

"Jadi sensei dulu nakal?" tanya Hinata mengubah nadanya menjadi serius. Gadis itu kini berdiri di depannya.

"Dan apakah definisi sesungguhnya dari kata 'nakal' versi Hinata?"

"Entahlah. Tidak berpikir logis, berkelahi tanpa alasan masuk akal, berpesta bersama wanita yang lebih tua di club?"

Kakashi tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Nakal memang bagian dari masa muda, Hinata. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak nakal seperti kriteria yang kau sebutkan tadi. Hanya... berpikir tidak dewasa adalah satu-satunya penyesalanku. Membuat orang lain terluka, ayahku, misalnya."

Hinata kembali membuat ekspresi wajah yang sama tiap kali Kakashi menyinggung soal ayahnya. Wajah yang menyiratkankan... bukan kasihan, tapi lebih pada ikut merasakan.

"Apa... kematian ayahmu ada kaitannya dengan keputusan sensei menutupi wajah?" tanya Hinata lambat-lambat.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi. Sekali lagi ia membuka satu persatu lapisan masa lalunya yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun tentang kaitan antara ayahnya dan wajah Kakashi, kecuali Minato. Bagaimana bisa gadis SMA ini membuatnya bercerita begitu banyak?

Hinata hanya menatapnya dalam diam, namun sungguh, tatapan Hinata seakan lebih berarti dari ratusan kata-kata keprihatinan yang didengarnya dari orang lain selama ini. Iris ungu milik Hinata benar-benar indah, begitu cemerlang ditimpa sinar matahari.

Tangan Kakashi bergerak tanpa dikomando, ia menyentuh pipi Hinata tanpa sadar. Hinata agak terkejut, namun gadis itu rupanya sedang berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia mendukung Kakashi ketika sedih. Kakashi tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan pipi mulus Hinata. Gadis itu memejamkan sebelah matanya karena perlakuan Kakashi pada pipinya yang merona. Astaga. Bukankah gadis itu sangat manis.

"Apa sensei sedang menggoda adikku?"

Mereka dikagetkan dengan seruan Neji yang datang tiba-tiba, dia berdiri sambil memakan semangka di samping Hanabi. Kakashi buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hinata. "Well, jangan salah paham, adik-ipar, hahaha." Ia tertawa demi menutupi pikiran kalau kata-kata Neji adalah benar.

Mereka duduk berjajar sambil mengunyah semangka yang begitu menyegarkan, menatap ke halaman yang begitu hijau ditimpa terik sinar matahari musim panas. Tidak sendirian lagi seperti waktu yang ia habiskan selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Namun bersama bawahannya dan dua gadis yang masih sekolah.

Siapa sangka ia bisa menemukan teman-teman tak umumnya ini di sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Yosh! Aku akan segera mengepak baju-bajuku!" seru Hanabi mengagetkan. Gadis itu berdiri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Neji mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan mata. "Koperku sudah rapi sejak tadi malam. Apa kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kakashi menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kalian mau pergi?"

Hanabi menabrak punggung Kakashi dan bergelantungan pada lehernya. "Kami akan ke Hokaido!"

"Setiap musim panas kami selalu ke rumah di Hokaido," tambah Neji melanjutkan sambil mengibaskan kipasnya berulang kali.

"Oh," respon Kakashi datar berusaha mengesampingkan pikiran bahwa ia tetap akan sendirian selama musim panas ini. "Aku tidak tahu kalian begitu kaya?" tambahnya.

Hinata tertawa pelan. "Yah, itu hanya rumah kecil untuk liburan. Sebenarnya dulu kami berniat pindah ke sana jika jadi menjual rumah yang ini. Terimakasih pada sensei mencegah hal itu tejadi," ujar Hinata.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Well, kalau begitu serahkan saja rumah padaku. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan rumah selama kalian pergi."

Hanabi memukul punggung Kakashi. "Tentu saja kau ikut bersama kami, orang tua!"

Alis Kakashi terangkat, agak bingung. "Yeah? Itu liburan keluarga kalian, kau tahu."

"Kau bagian dari keluarga kami sekarang, sensei. Tentu saja kau harus ikut," kata Hinata menatapnya.

Kakashi terdiam agak lama. Butuh waktu untuk memproses kalimat Hinata yang entah bagaimana membuat hatinya berdebar. Menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga adalah hal yang sangat asing ditelinganya. Kakashi selalu hidup sendiri selama belasan tahun. Tak pernah sekalipun ia ikut andil dalam sebuah kegiatan yang bertemakan kekeluargaan. Tidak pernah.

"Kecuali kau memiliki jadwal liburan lain? Kudengar petinggi perusahaan selalu pergi berlibur sendiri tiap tahun?" singgung Neji tampak berharap Kakashi berkata lebih ingin ikut bersama mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku hanya pernah ikut sekali liburan membosankan perusahaan itu dan aku berniat untuk tetap membiarkannya tetap jadi membosankan tanpaku."

Mereka tiba di Hokkaido keesokan harinya dengan menggunakan mobil Kakashi. Setelah melewati jalanan berkelok-kelok yang membelah hutan lebat di sini, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah itu berdiri kesepian di tengah hutan, rumah lain berjarak sama jauhnya satu sama lain. Rumah itu tampak begitu sederhana, namun lebih modern daripada rumah Hinata di Tokyo yang bergaya klasik. Rumah ini tampak seperti rumah keluarga normal lainnya. Tidak begitu besar, memiliki halaman berumput yang sangat luas dengan sedikit bunga dan semak yang kini sudah merambah ke pagar kayu di samping rumah. Pohon-pohon besar menjulang di sekeliling rumah.

Hinata merasa dadanya dipenuhi rasa hangat yang menyakitkan mengingat betapa ia merindukan tempat ini, atau lebih tepatnya kenangan bersama ayahnya bahkan ibunya dulu yang ia rindukan. Sekarang mereka hanyalah tiga bersaudara yang berusaha melanjutkan hidup.

Bahunya ditepuk seseorang, "Jangan melamun," ucap Kakashi berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata tersadar akan keberadaan Kakashi. Neji sudah mulai membersihkan isi rumah dan Hanabi menghambur masuk dengan bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum merasa jika keluarga mereka tidak pernah berkurang, meskipun ayahnya telah tiada, kini seseorang yang sama-sama baiknya datang sebagai gantinya.

Hinata menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan kekar Kakashi dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Aku senang sensei ada di sini," ucapnya sambil mendongak.

Kakashi agak terkejut dengan sikap Hinata, tapi dia tidak menolak. "Aku senang kau mulai bersikap manja padaku."

Hinata tersenyum, tapi sungguh Kakashi adalah figur yang sangat tepat sebagai tempat bergantung. "Aku bersikap seperti ini karena Sensei harus membantu membersihkan rumah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka tidak meninggalkan rumah sampai matahari mulai tenggelam.

* * *

Suara hembusan angin terdengar begitu jelas melewati tembok kayu rumah ini. Meski kecil, tapi rumah ini sangat nyaman. Kakashi bisa melihat rumah ini kembali hidup setelah mereka membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan hingga mengkilap, lampu meja bersinar terang di dekat ruang tengah yang kini penuh karena mereka semua berkumpul di sana. Hanabi berguling ke sana kemari di depan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan pertandingan tinju. Suara kipas angin mengisi udara di dalam ruangan. Neji sedang fokus pada tayangan televisi.

Kakashi masih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang mengkilap terkena sinar lampu ketika Hinata mengumumkan sudah waktunya makan malam. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Sekian lama ia tinggal bersama keluarga Hyuuga, hatinya masih saja terkejut atas kegiatan sepele seperti makan malam keluarga ini.

Bukankah hal yang sangat dirindukan untuk mendengar seseorang menyuruhmu segera makan malam? Bahkan dulu Kakashi tidak pernah merasakan seorang ibu yang menyuruhnya segera makan.

Mereka duduk di meja makan tepat di sebelah dapur. Hinata benar-benar mengadakan pesta dengan hidangan yang sangat menggoda. Bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen, kari, ayam panggang kini mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat Kakashi ingat betapa laparnya dia hari ini. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan udara malam yang masuk ke dalam rumah mengingat pintu geser di sebelah dapur terbuka lebar. Beberapa kunang-kunang muncul dari kebun menambah pemandangan yang luar biasa malam ini.

Hanabi sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak oleh leluconnya sendiri saat Hinata menyadari kalau dia belum membeli buah untuk pencuci mulut.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya segera berdiri setelah makan malam selesai, sembari menumpuk pirang kotor dalam cucian.

Kakashi memandangnya dari belakang, "Mau kemana?"

"Ke supermaket di dekat jalan utama, sensei lebih memilih semangka atau pear?" katanya sambil menyambar jaket putih untuk menutupi kaos biru terang yang dia kenakan.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata Neji menawarkan diri.

Kakashi memotong. "Tidak, tidak. Kita sudah sepakat bahwa malam ini tugasmu cuci piring," sela Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum di balik maskernya. Ia sudah menularkan sedikit kedisiplinan dalam hidupnya untuk diterapkan pada keluarga ini. Karena sesungguhnya ia kasihan pada Hinata yang mengerjakan hampir semua urusan rumah.

"Kalau begitu ayo, Hinata." Ajak Kakashi yang sudah menanti gadis itu bergerak di depan pintu.

"Tidak perlu—baiklah," jawabnya mengalah karena Kakashi hanya berdiri menunggunya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, bukannya apa, namun pemandangan malam ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalanan kecil beraspal yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya menemukan jalanan utama daerah ini. Jalan utama tepat bersebelahan pantai.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat Kakashi memijat bahunya yang pegal terkena angin.

"Apa sensei kedinginan?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Pada situasi umum lainnya adalah laki-laki yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Hinata."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pada umumnya orang yang nekat tidak mengenakan jaket malam-malam yang memang seharusnya merasa kedinginan, sensei." Katanya menyindir Kakashi yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut.

Kakashi tertawa agak keras. "Kau ini memang lain." Ujarnya kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

Wajah gadis itu memerah, "H-hentikan."

"Hmm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil," jawabnya menahan semburat merah yang terlanjur menjalar di pipinya.

Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu putih, pucat seperti bulan yang bersinar di atas sana. Ditambah rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Iris ungu pucatnya tampak bersinar terkena cahaya bulan.

"Kau itu memang masih kecil," ujar Kakashi mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. _Hinata adalah anak SMA, kau idiot_. Ia menghalihkan pandangannya fokus kembali pada jalanan di depan. Supermarket kecil sudah tak jauh lagi di depan mereka.

Kakinya menghantam jalanan yang tidak rata, Kakashi hampir saja terjatuh ke depan.

"Astaga, sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas yang dengan sigap menahan lengan Kakashi agar tidak jatuh.

"Sori, jika malam mataku mulai rabun," ungkapnya jujur. Penglihatannya memang parah. Apalagi...

"Mata kiriku sangat merepotkan," tambahnya tanpa sadar dan segera menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Hinata jelas tahu nada bicara Kakashi berubah, tentu berhubungan dengan penghilatannya. Gadis itu seharusnya sudah hafal jika Kakashi selalu memakai kacamata ketika membaca. Namun mata kirinya memiliki cerita yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu sensei berpegangan saja pada lenganku, aku tidak mau kau kesandung lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menawarkan lengannya dengan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk Kakashi. Tapi ia tidak ingin hanya lengan gadis itu. Kakashi menyambar telapak tangan Hinata, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Lalu menyeretnya terus bejalan.

"S-sensei," ucapnya pelan. Sekali lagi wajahnya memerah.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Dulu salah seorang temanku pernah meleparkan sebuah komputer padaku, yah, itu menghantam wajahku dan pinggirannya mengenai mata kiriku hingga berdarah. Syukurlah aku tidak buta sebelah," jelasnya tertawa kosong. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap menceritakan hal itu pada Hinata.

"Teman?" tanya Hinata pelan. Kakashi bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang sangat kecil itu meremas tangan Kakashi lebih erat.

"Teman. Rival. Apapun itu tidak bisa menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Obito Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" tanya Hinata heran.

Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh iya, keponakannya satu sekolah denganmu. Si Sasuke. Well, Obito adalah partnerku sejak kuliah hingga ke perusahaan. Kurasa itulah saat ego beralih menjad prioritas utama melebihi hubungan yang sudah kau anggap seperti keluarga sendiri."

Hinata tak bergeming, dia hanya tetap mendengarkan. Suara ombak terdengar samar di dekat mereka.

"Setelah lulus kuliah dan baru beberapa bulan bekerja, sangatlah menyenangkan. Memamerkan kejeniusanku pada seluruh perusahaan. Mereka mengakuiku bukan hanya karena anak pemilik perusahaan Sakumo, tapi karena kemampuanku menjadi direktur utama sekaligus ilmuan. Obito adalah mitraku untuk perusahaan Uchiha karena dia sahabatku. Semua berjalan lancar sampai teman kami sejak kuliah, Rin, well, lebih memilihku. Meskipun aku tidak bisa memilihnya kembali. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Obito marah, bukan karena wanita yang disukainya lebih menyukaiku, tapi karena aku menyakiti wanita itu dengan mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya."

Jeda sebentar, Kakashi menyentuh mata kirinya yang gatal. "Hanya karena wanita. Obito menghianatiku dari belakang. Merusak kontrak utama kami, membuatku mati-matian digebrak oleh perusahaan lain. Sakumo hampir bangkrut saat itu. Well, karenaku."

Hinata tidak merespon agak lama, tapi ia bisa merasakan tangannya menegang di dalam genggaman Kakashi. "Tapi apakah itu setimpal dengan dia melukai matamu?"

Kakashi mendengus, "Fair enough. Aku menyeret wajahnya melewati pecahan kaca lebih dulu. Wajahnya agak rusak sebelah, kau tahu."

Hinata masih terdiam, namun kini tangannya kirinya mengelus pelan pundak Kakashi. "Apakah hal itu berkaitan dengan keputusanmu menggunakan masker?"

"Ya, sebenarnya kejadian setelahnya semakin bertambah parah. Ayahku..." Kakashi menelan ludah, tenggorokannya selalu terasa sakit ketika menyebut nama ayahnya keluar dari kerongkongan.

"Sudah cukup, sensei," sela Hinata memberikannya senyuman tipis.

"Hinata, aku telah melakukan banyak hal buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari yang bisa kau banyangkan. Kekuasaan, uang, cinta. Aku tidak sebaik Daddy long-legs pada cerita lain."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak menilai orang dari kejahatan terburuknya, sensei."

"Mungkin kau harus," kata Kakashi cepat.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Kakashi terdiam, mendadak tangannya di tarik lebih kencang oleh Hinata. Mereka sampai ke sebuah supermarket kecil yang sepi. Rak-rak kayu berisi bermacam-macam buah berdiri di depan toko. Hinata menawarkan untuk membeli buah pear yang tampak sangat segar, Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke dalam toko untuk membayar meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih melamun memandangi butir-butir apel di depannya.

"Kakashi?"

Jantungnya terasa jatuh dari dadanya untuk sesaat ketika mendengar suara itu. Kakashi memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan hal yang hingga kini ia pilih untuk tidak bertemu.

"Hanare," sapa Kakashi kalem.

Mantan kekasihnya itu tampak terkejut atas pertemuan tidak terduga ini. "Apa yang—"

"Kakashi!" seru orang yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi. Rambut merah wanita itu muncul dari balik bahu Hanare, orang itu menerjang Kakashi dalam sebuah pelukan yang terlalu kuat. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kushina Namikaze. Dan seperti yang bisa di tebak, Minato muncul tak begitu lama kemudan. Mereka menngenakan pakaian pantai motif bunga yang berwarna terlalu cerah. Orang itu tampak membuka mulut untuk menanyakan hal yang sama sebelum Kakashi memotong.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kakashi balik.

Kushina masih merangkul bahu Kakashi kencang. "Mungkin kau lupa, atau memang tidak pernah peduli. Kami sedang liburan musim panas kantor. Dan hei! Kantor itu memiliki nama belakangmu di gedungnya, jadi kenapa kau sendiri malah tidak ikut?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, terkekeh pelan. Kushina sungguh memiliki spirit yang luar biasa jauh melebihi anaknya sendiri. Wanita itu sungguh cerdas, kuat, dan dominan.

"Well, mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku memang tidak pernah ikut liburan yang berisi orang tua seperti kalian. Apa semuanya ikut?" tanya Kakashi.

Minato menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. "Tentu saja, kecuali kau. Serius, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kakashi?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

Kakashi menyambar sebuah apel di dekatnya kemudian menggigitnya sedikit. Mengangkat bahu, "Sedang berusaha mencukupi nutrisi tubuhku?". Ia mulai menyesal karena tidak peduli dengan tempat liburan kantornya yang ternyata juga ada di Hokaido. Matanya melirik ke dalam supermarket dan tubuhnya mulai tegang ketika melihat Hinata sudah dalam tahap membayar di kasir.

"Well, well. Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku menikmati liburanku sendiri, melihat wajah kalian membuatku ingat deadline laporan yang harus kutulis." Kata Kakashi cepat sambil mendorong mereka untuk segera menjauh.

Kushina melawannya dengan memukul bahu Kakashi begitu keras. "Hey, hey! Kenapa kau mengusir kami? Kau harus ikut kami ke hotel tempat semua orang menginap, kau tidur dimana _by the way_?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Enjoy your vacation—"

Kushina kini meronta. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau berjanji untuk datang di pesta musim panas lusa malam! Bahkan orang-orang penting dari setiap perusahaan mitra akan datang. Pastikan aku bisa melihat batang hidungmu besok, Kakashi!"

"Okay, okay!" seru Kakashi mendorong dua gadis dihadapannya agar segera pergi dan menendang Minato agar menjauh juga.

Mereka akhirnya pergi setelah mengomel dan beberapa lontaran protes. Kakashi menghela napas lega tepat saat itu Hinata keluar dari toko dengan tangan membawa kantong kertas yang tampak penuh.

"Aku membeli beberapa cokelat juga—sensei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata menaikkan alisnya heran melihat Kakashi yang tampak seperti kehabisan napas.

"Ya, ya tentu saja. Ayo segera pulang," ajak Kakashi sambil merebut kantong belanjaan dari tangan Hinata, dan menggunakan tangan satunya untuk meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya untuk segera menyeretnya pergi. Mereka baru mengambil beberapa langkah ketika suara orang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Kakashi aku lupa bilang—" Minato muncul dari belakang dan Kakashi hampir saja kelepasan mengumpat.

Minato berdiri dalam diam mengamati Kakashi dengan mulut terbuka. "Siapa...?"

Hinata tampak terkejut melihat kedatang ajaib Minato ini. Gadis itu segera membungkuk memberi salam. "S-selamat malam." Ujarnya pelan. Ah, tentu saja Hinata pernah melihat Minato di pesta ulang tahun Naruto dulu. Lagipula wajah Minato tersebar di setiap majalah bisnis di seluruh negeri.

"Ah, iya." Sahut Minato masih dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... bukankah kau temannya Naruto?"

"B-benar." Wajahnya merona dan Kakashi bisa merasakan tangannya mulai menegang di dalam gengamannya dan saat itu juga Kakashi baru sadar kalau mereka masih bergandengan tangan. Kakashi buru-buru melepasnya dan menyuruh Hinata jalan duluan meninggalkan dua orang pria berumur ini.

Minato memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong celana. "Explain yourself."

"Explain myself?" balas Kakashi berusaha mengelak.

"Explain youself, please!" seru Minato. "Kau... pacaran dengan anak itu?" tanya Minato wajahnya mulai tampak ketakutan.

"Tidak!" seru Kakashi berlebihan. Ia berdehem keras. "Tidak," ucapnya sekali lagi berusaha lebih kalem.

Minato tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Kakashi. "Kakashi—"

"Dia adalah adiknya Neji. Dia masih SMA. Dia tinggal serumah denganku, dengan saudara-saudaranya juga pastinya—"

"Hey, hey. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau repot-repot menyembunyikannya dari kami tadi."

Hening sesaat. Kakashi mencoba memberikan argumen terbaiknya untuk menyangkal semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berkelebatan di kepalanya, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah. "Entahlah."

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Oh wow," ucapnya pelan. Minato menepuk pundaknya. "Apa dia gadis yang baik?"

"Dari yang terbaik yang pernah ada," jawab Kakashi tanpa sadar.

Minato memejamkan matanya puas. "Tapi kau harus bersabar lebih lama lagi Kakashi. For god's shake, anak itu seumuran dengan Naruto-ku."

Kakashi tertawa tanpa ada keriangan di dalamnya. "Bersabar untuk apa? Dia hanyalah seorang pemilik rumah dan aku seorang penyewa."

"You're in denial. Have always been acting like this when you know you'll lose. Don't get yourself lose this time, Kakashi." Minato mencoba meringis.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "There is no win or lose if I wasn't worthy enough to take in."

Minato mendesah kesal. "Terserah padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari masa lalumu yang menyedihkan itu tanpa seseorang untuk membantumu. Bye, Kakashi. Kau harus datang di pesta musim panas lusa. Jam delapan tepat di hotel Amber tempat kami menginap. Mungkin kau harus mengajak Hinata." Kemudian orang itu berlalu pergi.

TBC

Let me know your opinion, honestly, do you want some next chapters will be rated M (but not too much)? Cause I kinda want it HAHA


	6. Chapter 6

Halo semua!

Love to see u all again

Just enjoy reading~

* * *

Suara gemericik air terdengar ketika Hanabi berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu batu yang cukup besar.

"Lihat, Hinata-nee! Ikan ini berukuran jumbo!" seru Hanabi dengan bangga memamerkan ikan yang memang sangat besar bergeliat pasrah di tangan Hanabi yang masih berseri.

Hinata memberikannya senyum lebar. "Wow, itu akan cukup untuk makan malam nanti!" seru Hinata.

Ikan itu menggelepar mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Hanabi, ikan itu hampir terselip dari tangannya ketika sebuah tangan besar membantu Hanabi menangkap ikan itu kembali. "Don't get youself too high, little girl." Ucap Kakashi datang tepat waktu.

Hanabi protes dan segera berlari untuk memamerkan hasil tangkapannya pada Neji yang tampak seperti biksu di atas batu paling tinggi di sungai ini tak bergerak sedikitpun. Neji selalu jadi terobsesi tiap kali kegiatan memancing berlangsung. Mereka memutuskan menghabiskan siang ini untuk memancing di sungai dekat rumah mereka setelah berkeliling kota pagi tadi.

Suara aliran air terdengar begitu tenang, mengalir melewati batu-batu kecil yang ada di sungai ditambah gesekan daun-daun yang ada di hutan belakang sungai menambah ketenangan yang ada di sini.

Kakashi tampak tersenyum di balik maskernya, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Hinata dan melemparkan kail pancingnya asal ke dalam aliran air.

Keheningan melanda mereka dan Hinata tahu ia harus segera mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka tidak bicara sejak semalam dan ia terlalu takut untuk membuka topik setelah apa yang ia dengar tentang sebagian kecil masa lalu Kakashi. Ujung mata Hinata mencoba melihat ke arah Kakashi yang hanya terduduk tenang sambil menunggu ikan. Kaki telanjang Hinata bergerak-gerak pelan di dalam air. Sungai ini sangat jernih hingga Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas kakinya yang berada di dalam air.

"Spit it out, girl. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Kakashi mengagetkannya.

Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya yang terjuntai ke belakang telinganya gugup. "Jadi, sensei bertemu ayah Naruto tadi malam?"

"Yeah," jeda sebentar. "Dia CEO perusahan kami."

"Dari yang kutahu, seharusnya sensei yang menduduki jabatan itu bukan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Kau benar," Kakashi tersenyum. "Tapi kurasa Minato lebih cocok di kursi itu, kau sependapat?"

Hinata mengigigt bibirnya. "Kenapa kau pikir sensei sendiri tidak layak?"

Kakashi kini menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku melakukan banyak hal buruk di masa lalu."

"Contohnya? Selain kau merusak wajah sabahatmu? Apa sensei pernah... korupsi?"

Kakashi tertawa keras mendengar hal itu. Dia tak berhenti tertawa sampai beberapa saat. Tangannya menyentuh dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. "Well, kurasa itu sangat menggoda. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak pernah korupsi Hinata. Hmm, mungkin memaksa klien dengan mengancam dan menghajarnya, membakar gudang pasok perusahaan sainganku, atau semacamnya aku pernah."

Entah kenapa Hinata tidak bergitu terkejut mendengar hal ini. ia tahu perusahan-perusahaan besar memakan satu sama lain untuk bertahan menjadi produsen nomor satu, tapi mengetahui seorang Kakashi melakukan itu semua... terasa begitu sedih.

"Kenapa sensei tidak mau menceritakan semuanya. Alasan sesungguhnya sensei menutupi wajahmu..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu bersikap ofensif. "Aku... hanya ingin memahami sensei."

Dagunya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan, Kakashi mengangkat dagu Hinata perlahan agar menatapnya. "Kau tak perlu memahamiku, kau hanya perlu ada di sisiku."

Hinata ingin merespon tadi matanya terpaku pada mata hitam Kakashi. Ia tak pernah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa mata Kakashi ternyata bukan hitam biasa, melainkan abu-abu yang mengkilap. Begitu jernih hingga membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak sebentar.

Tangan yang pada mulanya ada di dagu Hinata kini mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa mencegah rona merah menjalari pipinya yang kini ada di bawah sentuhan Kakashi. Ia pernah merasa pipinya di sentuh laki-laki lain, seperti Neji, bahkan Shikamaru ataupun Chouji secara tidak sengaja. Namun tidak pernah ada yang menyamai kehangatan dari tangan Kakashi. Tangannya terasa begitu besar hingga mencakup seluruh sisi kanan pipi Hinata.

"K-kenapa... kenapa sensei ingin aku di sisimu?" ucap Hinata. Kakashi adalah seorang penyewa. Seorang penyewa. Hinata berulang kali mengucapkan itu dalam potaknya namun tetap tidak bisa mengurangi intensitas debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat saat Kakashi mengusap pelan pipi Hinata.

Orang itu begitu dewasa, begitu hangat, begitu baiknya, begitu sempurna. Begitu...

"Karena kau pernah bilang kau adalah tempatku untuk kembali. Kau begitu... nyaman," ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Tangan Kakashi kini bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Hinata lagi, kemudian beralih ke awah bawah. Jempolnya menemukan bibir Hinata, menyentuhnya.

Hinata terperanjat karena sentuhan itu.

Kakashi segera melepas tangannya seakan wajah Hinata adalah sebuah pot yang panas.

Hinata nyaris berteriak terimakasih ketika tepat saat itu Hanabi datang dan menghujani mereka dengan cipratan air, mendeklarasikan perang air dan menyeret Neji turun dari pertapaannya. Mereka bermain air hingga langit mulai berubah merah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menonton sebuah film lawas komedi ditemani dengan kipas angin yang menyala kencang. Tiba-tiba Neji mengumumkan keberadaannya dengan derap langkah yang cepat.

"Aku akan menemui temanku di dekat kota sebentar," ujarnya sembari sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya yang tampak kusut.

Hinata bergerak ke arahnya untuk membantu membenarkan kancing baju Neji yang semuanya salah tempat. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Lee, kau ingat?" tanya Neji.

Wajah Hinata menjadi cerah mendengar teman dekat kakaknya itu. Mereka sering menghabiskan libur musim panas bersama saat kecil hingga remaja dulu.

"Aku ingin ikut!" seru Hinata bersemangat.

"Tidak!" seru Neji mengagetkan semua orang. Wajahnya tampak berkutat untuk mengeluarkan argumen, dan karena seumur hidup Hinata habiskan dengan Neji, ia jelas mengetahui saat-saat dimana Neji ingin minum-minum dan bersenang-senang. Hinata tersenyum, kakaknya sangat berhak untuk menikmati waktu luangnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kalian ingin makan di restoran mahal, kau harus membawa Hanabi," kata Hinata sambil terkekeh. Hanabi memang selalu nomor satu bagi Hinata. Adiknya harus selalu mendapat semua hal yang terbaik yang bisa dia dapat.

Hanabi bangkit dari tidurnya dengan bersemangat. "Apa Neji-nii berniat makan makanan enak tanpa membawaku?!"

Neji mengelap wajahnya sendiri frustrasi sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan membawa Hanabi untuk pergi.

Hinata baru saja menutup pintu saat menyadari bahwa Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal dirumah, bersamanya. Hinata mulai panik, ketika ia mengintip ruang tengah, ia bisa kembali bernapas lega melihat Kakashi tertidur pulas di depan kipas angin dengan hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana tidur. Hinata bergerak mendekat untuk menyelipkan sebuah bantal kecil di bawah kepala orang itu.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, memutuskan untuk duduk danmengamati wajah tidur orang di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh masker putih yang menutupi sebagian wajah orang itu, sungguh, Hinata ingin tahu segala hal yang Kakashi tidak bisa ceritakan. Ia ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan Kakashi karena ia sungguh ingin membantu orang itu sebagaimana Kakashi selalu ada untuknya.

Tangannya digenggam secara tiba-tiba, menghentikannya bergerak tepat di depan wajah Kakashi. Mata abu-abu gelap itu menatapnya secara intens. Kakashi terbangun tepat ketika Hinata akan melakukan hal bodoh.

"S-sensei, aku..."

Kakashi bangkit untuk duduk tepat di depannya, tangan Hinata masih berada dalam cengkeramannya. Kakashi yang masih bungkam sama sekali tidak memberikan Hinata apapun selain rasa takut kalau orang itu marah.

"Jangan pernah menyerangku saat aku tidur, Hinata. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang seorang laki-laki bisa lakukan dalam situasi barusan," ujar Kakashi datar.

Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal. "Jadi sensei seorang laki-laki dan aku perempuan sekarang?" tanya Hinata berniat untuk bercanda.

Namun sepertinya Kakashi menangkap gurauan Hinata sebagai hal yang lain. Matanya menjadi lebih gelap, dia mendekatkan tangan Hinata yang masih ada dalam cengkeraman menuju ke arah mulutnya yang ditutupi oleh masker.

Jantungnya terasa meluncur turun dari tempatnya untuk kedua kali karena tindakan Kakashi. Hinata jelas bisa merasaka bibir Kakashi yang mencium telapak tangan Hinata meskipun terhalang oleh kain penutup masker orang itu.

"Jika aku bukan laki-laki, Hinata. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?" tanyanya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Kau, e-entahlah. Orang yang membuatku..." Hinata kesulitan untuk melanjutkannya, ia hanya tenggelam sesaat dalam mata Kakashi yang begitu jernih. "Merasa aman," lanjutnya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Kakashi tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat, tapi Hinata bisa melihat pupil mata orang itu yang melebar. Kemudian orang itu berdecak sedikit frustrasi, dia memejamkan matanya. "Hinata," dia memanggil namanya dan entah bagaimana nama Hinata selalu terdengar berbeda ketika keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Entah karena suara berat dan tegas khas orang dewasa, atau sesederhana alasan karena namanya disebut selalu dengan penekanan di akhir.

Dia menatapnya lagi, lebih gelap. "Aku tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol denganmu," jelasnya. "Jadi, _please_, jangan membuatku mengikuti hatiku dan melewati batas padamu."

Hinata merasa perutnya berputar hebat ketika Kakashi menyelipkan tangannya pada pipi Hinata, kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambut ke belakang telinganya. Tangan Kakashi selalu terasa sama ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Begitu kuat, panas, dan menangkup sebagian wajah Hinata dengan pas.

Ia jelas bisa merasakan panas mulai menjalari pipinya dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, wajahnya tidak memerah seperti yang ia rasakan pada Naruto dahulu, bukan hanya perasaan suka, namun kali ini begitu berbeda. Seakan... seakan Hinata ingin Kakashi selalu ada untuknya.

"Maafkan aku," hanya kata itu pertahanan terakhir Hinata. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya di kemudian hari.

Kakashi terdiam, menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf."

Orang itu bangkit berdiri, dan Hinata menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan dari tadi.

"Aku akan terlambat untuk acara kantor yang kujanjikan pada Kushina," dia berkata setelah matanya melirik ke arah jam di dinding. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, langit mulai berubah dari warna jingga ke ungu gelap.

Kakashi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat menyadari tak ada teriakan dari Hanabi maupun suara Neji yang sering berbicara di telepon. Dia menoleh pada Hinata yang masih terduduk, kakinya masih bergetar.

"Dimana saudaramu yang lain?"

Hinata mencoba terdengar santai. "Neji-nii akan bertemu sebentar dengan Lee, sahabatnya sejak masih sekolah, dia membawa Hanabi."

Penjelasan Hinata seakan hanya membuat Kakashi lebih frustrasi. Orang itu bergerak untuk melangkah pergi, kemudian berhenti, melangkah lagi, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Hinata. Kakashi tampak seperti orang sedang ingin mengaku kalau dia mencuri uangnya.

"Ikutlah denganku," ucapnya pelan. Matanya menghindari tatapan bingung Hinata sebagai respon. Dia berhedem. "Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu kesepian."

Hinata tidak suka ini. Ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa perasaannya meluap-luap karena setiap kalimat yang keluar dari Kakashi membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan, dihargai, dan dianggap. Bahkan mungkin sebenarnya karena Kakashi sangat baik padanya, Hinata nyaris merasa ingin melompat ke dalam pelukannya dan pergi bersenang-senang.

"Aku sudah terbiasa menjaga rumah sendiri," ucapnya lirih sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan aliran darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat tiap kali namanya disebut oleh Kakashi. "Aku tahu kau juga ingin pergi. Ini adalah liburan musim panas. Aku sudah pernah bilang kau tidak perlu menahan semuanya sendiri bukan?"

Hinata melemparkan pandangan protes, namun lengannya segera ditarik Kakashi untuk segera berdiri dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi. "Kau bisa bergantung padaku, kau ingat."

* * *

Suara alunan musik klasik yang berasal dari panggung penuh alat-alat orkestra terdengar memenuhi hall hotel yang luar biasa luar ini. Aroma manis dari kue-kue yang baru saja diletakkan di meja menyergap penciumannya begitu Kakashi melangkahkan kaki memasuki hall ini. Semua tampak bersinar namun tetap elegan dan klasik dengan warna pastel dan gold, jauh berbeda dengan pesta ulang tahun keponakannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Kakashi melonggarkan dasi navy miliknya, setelan tuxedo hitam miliknya teasa gerah, merasa agak panas karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghadri sebuah pesta formal. Ia merasa semua orang menatapnya meski ia tahu bahwa mereka hanya bisa menerka apa yang ada di balik masker putih yang Kakashi selalu kenakan.

Lengannya terasa agak sakit, ia menunduk dan menyadari kalau tangan Hinata menegang di lengannya. Gadis itu tampak gugup, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Tiap kali Kakashi melihat gadis yang menggenggam lengannya, ia merasa pusing. Hinata terlalu bersinar. Kulit gadis itu memang sudah seputih porselin, ditambah dress ungu pastel yang menutupi hingga ujung kakinya dan dengan lengan bahu terbuka menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Lagipula mungkin Hinata gadis paling muda di ruangan ini, dia begitu cantik.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Ia lupa bahwa gadis di sampingnya jauh lebih tidak terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini dibandingkan dengannya. Entah mengapa hal ini membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin Kakashi selalu menikmati bagaimana Hinata berusaha keras tidak bergantung padanya, namun ia tahu kalau gadis itu ingin. Begitu lucu melihatnya berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menatapnya dalam diam. Matanya begitu indah, iris ungu pucatnya bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu raksasa di tengah ruangan.

"Kenapa sensei tidak bilang kalau ini pesta—pesta yang ada di film-film!" Hinata tampak frustrasi.

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menepuk pelan ujung kepala Hinata. "Dan pesta di film ini tentu ada banyak makanan, huh. Nikmatilah, Hinata."

Kakashi segera menarik tangannya. Astaga, ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat dirinya memikirkan Hinata sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

Mereka berjalan di antara orang-orang yang sibuk berbincang maupun mendekati partner bisnis baru. kebanyakan adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang sudah lanjut usia maupun sekertaris mereka.

"Hatake?" sapa salah seorang orang tua berambut putih.

"Tuan Sarutobi," sapanya kalem sambil menjabat tangan orang tua itu.

Sarutobi tesenyum lebar hingga keriput di wajahnya terangkat. "Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu!"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sarutobi, pemilik perusahaan percetakan buku pendidikan itu tersenyum ramah. Dia mengintip di balik bahu Kakashi. "Jadi kau menghilang selama ini karena sudah menikah?"

Hinata yang terkejut di sampingnya buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Kakashi tertawa pelan, yang ada Kakashi malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Hinata. "Jika aku menikah, anda pasti akan ku undang," ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah pernikah yang paling mahal." Mereka tertawa bersama. "Enjoy the party, huh. Juga, kau harus segera naik ke tahtamu lagi," ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kakashi.

"Thank you, sir."

Kakashi meringis saat merasakan lengannya ditarik kencang. "Hei, kau mau mematahkan lenganku?" ujar Kakashi saat Hinata masih mencengkeramnya erat.

"Apa sensei baru saja menyuruh Menteri Pendidikan untuk memberimu hadiah pernikahan yang mahal?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak menikah. So," Kakashi mengangkat bahu asal. "Relaks, Hinata. Ayo kita cari puding, kau sangat menyukai makanan itu, akan mengurangi stress berlebihanmu."

Mereka berjalan ke arah meja panjang yang di atasnya terdapat hidangan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan tampak sangat sayang untuk dimakan. Alunan musik mulai berhenti dan mereka mendengarkan sambutan dari penyelenggara acara sebentar sebelum kembali menyantap makanan.

Hinata yang dari tadi tampak tak nyaman, sudah berubah total saat menikmati puding favoritnya. Matanya tampak berbinar, "Seharusnya Hanabi ku ajak ke sini," ucapnya lirih bicara pada dirinya sendiri kemudian bergerak ke arah hidangan berat, meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi berjalan asal sambil meminum segelas wiski, mengamati pesta tahunan yang sangat megah ini. apakah semua ini miliknya? Sama sekali terasa asing.

"Kakashi!"

Minato dan Kushina mendatanginya, senyum wanita berambut merah itu merekah saat dia menerjang tubuh Kakashi dalam pelukan. "Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Tentu saja dia datang, ini pesta perusahaan miliiknya." Minato tersenyum nakal.

"Kakashi," sapa seseorang muncul dari belakang Kushina.

"Hanare," Kakashi membalasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak berbeda belakangan ini," tanya Hanare. Rambut hijau gelapnya disanggul ke atas. Tampak sangat elegan

"Berbeda bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Tampak lebih bersinar? Seperti seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari kematian," uajar Hanare tersenyum.

Kakashi tertawa.

Wanita itu memang tipikal wanita yang berwajah cantik dan memikat laki-laki pada umumnya. Namun setelah hampir dua tahun mereka berkencan, Kakashi tidak pernah menemukan hal lain dari Hanare selain wajahnya yang memikat. Tak ada keinginan untuk bersamanya.

Kushina dan Hanare sangat dekat, mereka segera berbincang lagi mengenai gaun pesta istri pemilik perusahaan lain yang kelihatan kuno.

"Kakashii~!" seru seseorang mengagetkannya, tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Guy, astaga!" serunya. Guy dan Asuma tampak jauh lebih rapi malam ini, bahkan Asuma tampak mencukur jenggotnya tipis. Asuma menawarinya segelas minuman dan Kakashi mengambilnya. Mereka tertawa bersama setelah beberapa lelucon Guy tampak dibalas dengan bentakan dari Kushina.

Saat itulah Minato menyeret lengan Kakashi agak menjauh. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Kakashi mencari keberadaan Hinata yang ternyata berada agak jauh, dia masih tampak berkutat untuk memilih minuman tanpa menyadari sekelilingnya. Minato mengikuti pandangannya dan menemukan Hinata.

"God, harus kuakui kalian terlihat sangat cocok," komentarnya.

Kakashi hanya tertawa. Minato memasang wajah jengkel. "Mungkin kau memang harus menikah saja, dengan Hinata?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti peramal," kekeh Kakashi.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku. Rapat tahunan pemegang saham akan diadakan satu bulan lagi, dan aku bersumpah Kakashi, mereka akan memecatmu jika kau tidak segera kembali!"

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Aku masih pemegang saham tertinggi, kau tahu."

"Tidak lagi, fraksi luar tahu kelemahanmu, mereka tahu kau lah yang menyebabkan kebangkrutan temporer tiga tahun lalu, bukannya ayahmu!"

Kakashi menatapnya, mendadak seperti darahnya mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya hingga terasa dingin. "Bagaimana—"

"Orochimaru menadatangi kantorku beberapa hari lalu, berbelit-belit membual tentang masa depan investasinya pada perusahaan kita, dan dia membawa bukti dokumen yang membuktikan kesalahanmu dulu. Mereka punya orang yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuk mendapat informasi itu. Godammit, Kakashi. Mereka akan menendangmu keluar, kau tahu jika pemilik perusahaan akan bisa dipecat dari dalam dengan hanya satu kesalahan fatal, ditambah kau bekerja dibalik layar tiga tahun terkahir hanya akan menambah ketidakbecusanmu!"

"Shit," umpatnya sembari mencoba bernapas. "I'm so fucked up!"

Minato menarik kerah tuxedo Kakashi mendekat hingga dahi mereka nyaris berbenturan. "_ .Kembali_."

"Minato," ucapnya nyaris bergetar. "Kau tahu aku mungkin bisa membuat kesalahan lagi—"

"Deal with it!" Minato nyaris berteriak. "Kakashi, please. Mungkin sebelum melangkah kembali ke perusahaan, kau harus memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahmu sendiri tanpa harus pingsan!"

Mereka terengah-engah, tangan Minato masih mencengkeram kerah baju Kakashi.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina membuyarkan ketegangan.

Minato melepas cengkeramannya. Kakashi menghapus sedikit keringat dari dahinya. "Yeah," ia berdehem. "Kalian harus kembali menikmati pestanya, aku permisi dulu."

Ia melangkah pergi dengan cepat, menerobos beberapa orang kemudian menggebrak meja di dekatnya. Ia menyambar gelas wiski sekali lagi dan meneguknya hingga habis. Minuman keras memang selalu bekerja dengan baik padanya, menghangatkan kerongkongannya yang kering setelah Minato menghujaninya dengan masalah baru.

Mungkin Minato benar. Tiga tahun adalah lebih dari cukup waktu untuk bersembunyi. Ia harus kembali.

Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis di dekat meja makanan manis. Gadis itu memang menjadi radar alami karena terlalu bersinar. Kakashi bisa memperhatikan beberapa orang menolehkan kepala mereka hanya untuk sekedar menatap ke arah Hinata.

Ia berjalan ke arah Hinata, dan entah sihir apa yang gadis itu miliki. Emosi Kakashi perlahan memudar setelah ia melihat Hinata tersenyum kepadanya dengan puding di piringnya. Hinata selalu secara tidak langsung mengajarkan Kakashi kebahagiaan itu bisa di dapat dengan cara yang paling sederhana.

"Sensei, ini sangat menakjubkan," ujarnya senang.

Kakashi menjulurkan jempol tangannya untuk mengusap sedikit selai di ujung bibir Hinata, ia tak bisa menjaga janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh gadis di sampingnya.

Wajah Hinata merona sedikit.

Astaga, pemandangan itu membuat emosi Kakashi kembali tidak stabil. Entah mengapa Hinata bisa membuat Kakashi kehilangan kontrol, padahal ia sangatlah baik dalam mengontrol apapun.

Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Hinata balik, wajah polosnya tidak mengerti.

Demi Tuhan.

"Apa kau selalu bereaksi seperti ini tiap seorang laki-laki menyentuhmu? Mendekatimu? Karena aku bersumpah Hinata, kau bertindak seolah mudah sekali jatuh cinta."

Kalimat itu terlanjur meluncur keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja, dan Kakashi menyesal setiap detik setelahnya.

Wajah Hinata tampak terkejut, kemudian terluka. "Apa maksudnya itu?" ucapnya sengit.

Kakashi memijat dahinya frustrasi. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—"

"Seperti apa?!"

"Seperti kau sedang menggodaku dengan perilaku polosmu! Karena... dammit Hinata, you act like a holy virgin!" Kakashi nyaris berteriak.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Wajah Hinata memerah karena menahan amarah. Kakashi mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti yang Hinata kira, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang meluap tiap kali melihat gadis itu.

Ia mengiginkan Hinata. _For god's shake_, ia sangat menginginkannya. Sikap Hinata yang sangat polos tidak membantu apa-apa selain membuat Kakashi semakin ingin memilikinya. Dan itu tidak benar, tidak bisa. Kakashi adalah sampah, dan Hinata adalah gadis muda yang cerdas dan baik. He's not worthy of her. So, here he is. Menujukkan pertahan terbaiknya, menyalahkan Hinata. Menyalahkan orang lain, dan Kakashi tahu sikapnya ini akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Persis saat Kakashi menyalahkan ayahnya dahulu, push everybody out of his life, tak ada hal baik yang datang karena sikapnya ini. Ia pikir ia sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata kebalikannya.

Mata Hinata tampak berair. Kakashi mengutuk perbuatannya.

"Kakashi?" panggil seseorang. Seseorang yang suranya seperti dikenalnya.

Kakashi membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Sial.

Kakashi menahan napas ketika matanya menangkap dua orang yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan lengan terkait satu sama lain.

"Rin," bisiknya.

TBC

Pleasure to have you possible review, please ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hai hai

Langusng update dong, hohoho.

Btw, how's your quarantine days going? Let's hope this pandemic will end very soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Rin," bisiknya.

Ada semacam perasaan hangat ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya, semacam membuka memori masa muda yang begitu menyenangkan. Tapi tentu saja, semua itu hanya di masa lalu. Luka di wajah Obito yang kini sedang menatapnya sengit sungguh mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Mereka berdua tampak elegan dengan pakaian berwarna sama, abu-abu. Rambut cokelat Rin yang dulu selalu di atas bahu hingga masa lulus kuliah, kini sudah tumbuh panjang dan di ikat, wanita itu sudah menggunakan make up yang mencolok. Sedangkan Obito tumbuh lebih tinggi, sedikit kurus, namun tetap tampak percaya diri meski bekas luka seperti tidak rata pada sisi kanan wajahnya terlihat. Kilatan matanya tetap samat tiap kali melihat Kakashi.

Kebencian.

Wajah Rin tampak lebih tua, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan wanita itu. Dia tersenyum takjub. "Wow, sudah lama sekali, Kakashi."

Kakashi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya terkunci saat menatap mata gelap Obito. Orang itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Apa itu sudah dua tahun lalu?" Rin bertanya.

"Tiga," potong Obito membenarkan. Dia mendengus saat menatap Kakashi. "Tiga tahun juga kau menutupi wajahmu?" sindirnya.

Rin tampak pucat, mendesah pelan. "Hentikan, Obito." Dia memperingatkan.

Sungguh malam yang sangat sial. Kakashi sama sekali tak mengharapkan malam yang ia kira akan membuatnya melupakan segala masalahnya berubah menjadi sebuah masalah baru.

"Yeah, dengarkan kekasihmu, Obito. Like you always did," balas Kakash dengan selip lidah.

Obito selalu terobsesi dengan Rin sejak dahulu, dan demia apapun orang itu akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat Rin bahagia. Termasuk mengkhianati Kakashi.

Obito menyipitkan matanya, tampak terganggu. "Fiancée"

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Well, Congratulation I guess? How incredable is your feeling when finally get you dream girl after betrayed me?"

"Fuck you," desis Obito.

"Fuck me?"

"Hentikan!" Rin berteriak. Sekarang orang-orang di ruangan tampak mulai melihat ke arah mereka. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kalian sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun! Seperti ini kah sikap terbaik yang bisa kalian tunjukkan? Tidakkah kalian ingat waktu kuliah dulu, kita masih saling membantu. Jadi, please, ingat memori yang baik saja."

Kakashi menghela napas dalam, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang entah mengapa begitu meluap-luap malam ini.

"Kekasih baru?" tanya Obito menatap ke arah Hinata yang berdiri gelisah di dekat Kakashi. "Wow, kenapa dia kelihatan sangat muda?"

Ia berusaha kerasa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di balik maskernya. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian," ucapnya berusaha tidak menyeret Hinata ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Do you mean it?" sindir Obito.

Kakashi menghela napas dalam, "Why are you always such a bitch?"

"Still better than a coward prick."

"Can you stop calling me coward—"

"Take off your fucking mask, then!"

Tangan Obito bergerak terlalu cepat hingga Kakashi tidak bisa menepisnya. Masker putih yang selalu ia kenakan terlempar lepas, kemudian jatuh ke bawah begitu saja.

Kakashi terdiam, napasnya hampir tercekat. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraba wajahnya. Sebuah bekas luka pada pipi kirinya, yang tampak dalam berbentuk garis melintang dari sisi ujung pipi hingga dekat bibirnya.

Kakashi menatap ke arah masker yang tergelatak di lantai, napasnya tertahan begitu lama dan ia memiliki asumsi bahwa setiap orang di ruangan ini kini tengah menatapnya iba. Ia meraba wajahnya, luka di wajahnya masih terasa agak kasar meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Tiga tahun sejak ayahnya menyayat wajahnya dengan pisau.

Kakashi tersentak. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, semua mata tertuju pada pertengkaran di tengah ruangan. Kini semua orang telah melihat wajahnya, melihat kelemahannya, menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat.

Matanya menangkap iris ungu pucat milik Hinata yang kini sedang tampak berkilau yang ternyata adalah refleksi cahaya di matanya yang berair, hampir menangis.

Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya yang masih bergetar dari tadi, memberikan tatapan maut pada Obito sekilas, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan pesta terkutuk itu.

* * *

Malam semakin larut dan angin musim panas berhembus kencang melewati teras rumah. Hinata merapatkan cardigan putih yang ia kenakan, tangannya masih setia menggenggam ponsel di saku. Ia mengecek ponselnya untuk ke sekian kali malam itu. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia membuka kembali pesan masuk, berharap ada pesan baru masuk dari Kakashi, namun nihil. Ia hanya membaca kembali pesan dari Neji yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Hanabi tidak akan pulang malam ini karena menginap di tempat kenalannya yang orang kaya. Dan membalas pesan Shikamaru yang menanyakan bagaimana liburan musim panasnya berlangsung.

Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, malam mulai terasa dingin karena sudah hampir dini hari namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi akan pulang. Hinata menatap nanar ke halaman depan yang kini dipenuhi kunang-kunang. Begitu indah.

Setelah kejadian akbar di pesta tadi malam, Kakashi pergi menerobos ratusan mata yang memandang ke arah mereka dan menghilang begitu saja. Hinata nyaris berteriak untuk menahannya, namun ia berpikir kalau Kakashi butuh waktu.

Astaga, siapa yang tak ingin sendirian setelah disakiti seperti itu di depan orang banyak. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hinata hanya mencoba menghubungan teka-teki kehidupan Kakashi yang semakin lama tampak semakin rumit. Dan itu hanya membuat Hinata semakin ingin mengenal Kakashi, mengerti dirinya. Tapi orang itu sangat berusaha keras mendorong Hinata menjauh. Ia teringat pertengkaran terakhir mereka.

Apakah perkataan Kakashi benar? Apakah Hinata bersikap seolah gadis yang paling mudah jatuh cinta hanya dengan beberapa sentuhan dan sikap baik dari Kakashi? Namun mengapa Hinata malah balik menginginkan orang itu?

Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, Hinata menginginkan sesuatu menjadi miliknya.

Luka di wajah Kakashi. Terlalu jelas untuk dilewatkan sepasang mata. Kini ia tahu wajah di balik masker yang selama ini menutupinya. Namun luka itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi wajah Kakashi yang ternyata, _astaga_, luar biasa tampan. Tapi Hinata tahu alasan fisik bukan yang mempengaruhi keputusannya untuk memakai masker. Ia masih belum mengerti.

Ia ingin memahami.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus mencari Kakashi, ia takut orang itu jatuh di jalan atau tertabrak kendaraan lain.

Hinata berlari melewati rumput yang basah oleh embun, dan ketika ia baru melewati pagar ia hampir berteriak terkejut. Seseorang tersungkur di tembok pagar. Kakashi duduk merosot sampai nyaris pada posisi tidur di jalanan.

Dasinya dan tuxedo hitamnya menghilang entah kemana. Kemeja putihnya tampak kusut dan beberapa kancing lepas. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah botol minuman keras.

"Sensei!" seru Hinata menunduk untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ia mengusap hidungnya saat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Kakashi. Orang itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan Hinata masih belum terbiasa melihat wajah Kakashi seutuhnya. Garis rahangnya begitu tegas, kuat, hidungnya begitu sempurna, mata kristal hitamnya tampak tak fokus.

"Hinata..." ucapnya lirih kemudian cegukan.

Mengesampingkan cara Kakashi menyebut namanya yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang Hinata berusaha mengangkat kemudian menyeret tubuhnya masuk ke halaman rumah. Tubuh Kakashi sangat jangkung, dan dia adalah pria dewasa dengan otot tubuh yang sempurna. Hinata nyaris kuwalahan saat menghempaskan tubuh Kakashi ke atas lantai teras.

Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya kemudian meneguk minuman keras dari botol di tangannya. Hinata segera menyambar botol itu kemudian membuangnya.

"Sensei benar-benar mabuk! Ayo segera masuk, kau bisa kena flu!" ucap Hinata agak keras karena Kakashi tampak mengabaikan semua kata-katanya.

Kakashi terkekeh, duduknya sempoyongan dan seperti akan tersungkur. Hinata duduk di sampingnya berusaha menyerat Kakashi ke dalam rumah.

Kakashi menepis tangannya. Akhirnya dia menatap mata Hinata. "Kau bertingkah seperti seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ku miliki."

Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar hal itu. Ini pertama kalinya Kakashi mengungkapkan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Sensei sedang mabuk," ujar Hinata lembut, ia menyentuh bahu Kakashi pelan.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan segera menyulutnya. Kakashi menghembuskan asap lewat mulutnya, entah bagaimana tapi kelihatannya hal itu membuat Kakashi sedikit lebih tenang.

Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, menghisap nikotin lebih banyak lagi. "Bukankah seharusnya kau masih marah karena aku telah memanggilmu..." dia menghembuskan lebih banyak asap, tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cegukan lagi.

"Well, apa sensei masih marah?" tanya Hinata balik.

Kakashi tertawa kosong. "Apa kau tidak takut padaku? Apa ini membuatmu tidak berani menatap ku lagi?" dia menolehkan sisi wajahnya yang terluka.

Hinata tertegun, luka itu jelas dalam hingga meninggalkan bekas sejelas itu. Hatinya terasa dicengkeram.

Hinata mendekat sedekat mungkin, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kakashi, merasakan garis panjang di pipinya. Ia memastikan Kakashi menatap matanya.

"Sensei tidak pernah membuatku takut. Semua orang memiliki luka di hidup mereka sendiri, dan itu normal, manusia tidak sekuat itu untuk memiliki hidup yang sempurna." ucapnya pelan.

Mata Kakashi kini mulai fokus, menatapnya dalam. Dia menyentuh tangan Hinata di pipinya, kemudian melemparnya pelan. Kakashi menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya.

"Kenapa sensei selalu mendorongku keluar? Kenapa sensei tidak mau aku mengerti dan membantumu?" tanya Hinata frustrasi, ia menggapai bahu kakashi.

Tangannya menggebrak lantai kayu di teras. "Ini!" bentaknya. "Karena kau bersikap seperti ini, Hinata! Astaga, sampah sepertiku tidak akan pernah berani menyeretmu dalam kehidupanku yang menyedihkan!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak, terkejut karena Kakashi tidak pernah membentak sebelumnya.

Kakashi mencengkeram rambutnya frustrasi. "Saat aku pertama kali bekerja di perusahaan, aku seorang bintang," mulainya.

Dia menghisap rokoknya dalam. "Aku dan Obito adalah partner sejak zaman sekolah, harus kuakui kau tidak akan bisa menemukan orang se-menyenangkan seperti Obito lagi. Obito lebih senang mengurus masalah otoritas dan relasi dengan client dan aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di lab. Aku sudah mengembangkan beberapa vaksin dan obat dengan kejeniusanku, otakku brilian dan wajahku cukup tampan untuk membuat semua wanita di kantor menyelipkan nomor telepon mereka tiap kali menyapaku."

Kakashi menghembuskan napas penuh asap. "Ayahku sangat membanggakanku," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi pada tahun ketiga bekerja di perusahan, Rin, sahabat kami sejak kuliah jadi lebih tidak sabar akan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku sejak dahulu dan tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalansya. Saat itulah aku meminta Hanare, sekertarisnya Minato, untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dia wanita yang cantik, dan aku menyukainya, meskipun perasaan itu tak sepenuhnya ada. Aku tahu aku menyakiti Rin, dan Obito jelas membenciku akan hal itu."

"Dia menyukai Rin bahkan sejak kecil, dan ketika dia tahu Rin menangis karenaku, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Lagipula Obito selalu kesal melihatku lebih sukses darinya, meskipun sebagian besar dia bercanda, aku tahu sisi gelap manusia pasti akan muncul jika ditekan terus. Kontrak bernilai miliaran sudah diteken dengan perusahaan lain, milik nyoya Tsunade, Obito meyakinkanku utnuk meneken kontrak itu, dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak mengechek ulang poin-poin perjanjian, karena Obito bilang hal itu tidak penting. Saat itu aku memang ingin ayahku semakin bangga padaku karena sebelumnya aku hanya bekerja sebagai ilmuwan."

"Ternyata Obito membuat perjanjanjian ganda dengan orang dalam perusahaan Tsunade, mereka mengalirkan bahan baku untuk membuat obat baru yang seharusnya untuk Hatake Chemical, malah mengalir ke perusahaan lain. Saat aku mengetahuinya semua sudah terlambat. Kontrak yang kuteken hanya tipuan. Tak ada aliran dana, karena itu proyek yang besar, maka obatpun tak jadi diproduksi memenuhi target. Semuanya hancur, rumah sakit-rumah sakit marah besar. Perusahaan hampir bangkrut karena hal itu."

"Ayahku mengetahui kesalahanku, dia sangat murka. Kami berdebat hebat, saling memaki dan melempar barang. Rumah yang hanya ditinggali kami berdua jadi gaduh, kami bertengkar dari dapur hingga ke ruang tengah. Dan karena begitu murkanya dia, ayahku mengayunkan pisau dan mengenai wajahku. Darah mengalir banyak sekali. Kemudian dengan bodohnya aku melakukan kesalahan sekali lagi."

Kakashi menghisap rokoknya dengan tangan bergetar, dia mencoba berkata jelas meski kini seluruh tubuhnya tampak gemetar.

"'_Kenapa kau tidak mati saja!'_. Itulah yang ku katakan padanya. Aku menyuruhnya mati saja. Menyalahkanya habis-habisan karena membuatku hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Menyalahkannya karena selalu bersikap egois dan hanya ingin melihatku sukses tanpa benar-benar peduli pada usahaku selama ini. Mesk—meski aku tahu selama ini dia lah yang berperan ganda menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu dalam hidupku. Meski aku paham betul dia hanya ingin hidupku sukses dan bahagia, tidak sepertinya. Tapi aku malah menyuruhnya mati saja. Dan dia benar-benar menurutiku kala itu."

"Aku hanya pergi ke luar sebentar, berteriak frustrasi pada jalanan. Sampai setelah lewat tengah malam aku kembali ke rumah untuk mencoba berbicara padanya lagi... tapi yang ku temukan saat pertama kali membuka pintu ruang tengah adalah tubuhnya yang tergantung."

Angin berhembus lebih kencang, membuat daun di pepohonan sekitar halaman saling bergesekkan menambah keheningan yang menyiksa setelahnya. Entah sejak kapan Hinata baru menyadari pipinya basah oleh air mata. Jantungnya terasa jauh lebih sakit seperti ada yang mencengkeramnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak pernah tahu kehidupan Kakashi segelap itu.

Tangan Kakashi masih tampak gemetaran, bahkan rokok di ujung mulutnya tampak bergetar. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam asap nikotin itu. "Sejak itu aku selalu menutup wajahku, luka di pipiku hanya mengingatkanku pada kesalahan. Aku adalah sampah."

Tangan Hinata meraih pipi Kakashi, memaksanya menatap mata Hinata yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Kakashi menyadarkan Hinata akan manusia berduka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Orang lain hanya melihat apa yang mereka ingin lihat. Kakashi tampak sempurna dalam segala hal dari luar. Dan Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak segera mencoba mengerti Kakashi lebih awal.

Hinata memeluk tubuh Kakashi. "Terimakasih sensei," ucapnya lirih. Hinata mencoba tersenyum, "Terimakasih untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Terimakasih telah mencoba membuka dirimu lagi dengan menceritakan hal itu padaku. Kini sensei hanya perlu berjalan perlahan-lahan lagi, sensei harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri, kemudian membayar segala kesalahanmu pada ayahmu dengan cara bangkit kembali. Aku yakin ayahmu meninggal bukan untuk melihatmu semakin menghancurkan perusahaan. Dia tetap ingin sensei berhasil. Percayalah, ayahku juga seperti itu."

Mata Kakashi melebar seakan tertegun. Napasnya terlihat putus-putus, lalu Hinata bisa melihat matanya mulai basah. Dia menangis sambil membuang rokok yang tinggal separuh ke tanah.

"Kau bercanda," ucapnya sambil tertawa meskipun matanya masih basah. "Kenapa malah berterimakasih? My life is a complete mess, Hinata. I'm screwed."

Hinata mempererat pelukannya. "Aku ingin sensei percaya kalau sensei tidak sendiri. Sensei masih memiliki keluarga, aku, Neji dan Hanabi. Dan aku ingin sensei yakin pada dirimu sendiri lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, dan kini tangan Kakashi yang ada di pipi Hinata, mengusap air matanya. "Kenapa kau harus menangis untuk orang sepertiku, Hinata."

Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang ada di pipinya. "A-aku..." Hinata memejamkan mata. "Aku ingin memahami sensei sepenuhnya, aku ingin sensei tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untuk tempatmu pulang. A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan sensei—mmh!"

Hinata terlonjak saat Kakashi mendesaknya hingga punggunya membentur tembok teras, dan menciumnya. Kakashi mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya terasa bisa menghancurkan tulang rusuknya karena berdegup terlalu keras hingga ia merasa pusing. Bibir Kakashi menangkap bibir Hinata dengan cepat, mendesaknya. Kakashi menciumnya dalam, dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan teratur namun menuntut. Bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan panas. Ia bisa merasakan alkohol dan sedikit asap rokok saat Kakashi memainkan bibirnya, mengecap bibirnya berkali-kali. Hinata nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

"S-sensei.." ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman itu. Kesempatan itu digunakan Kakashi untuk membuka mulut Hinata dan memasukkan lidahnya.

Hinata tersentak merasakan lidah Kakashi mengecap segala hal yang ada dalam mulut Hinata, bibirnya masih menyedot bibir Hinata keras. Kakashi menggeram. Lidahnya terasa panas menyapu langit-langit mulut Hinata. Ia nyaris tersedak oleh saliva mereka yang bercampur di dalam mulutnya.

Kepalanya terasa pening karena intimasi yang sangat panas di antara mereka. Napas Kakashi sangat memburu dan berusaha bernapas di antara decap-decapan itu, sedangkan Hinata yang sama sekali belum pernah berciuman merasa hampir ingin pingsan. Begitu panas, begitu manis.

Lalu akhirnya bibir Kakashi melepaskan bibirnya, Hinata mencoba bernapas saat merasakan bibir Kakashi ternyata turun dan mencium sepanjang garis rahangnya. Lidahnya menyapu kulitnya hingga turun ke leher Hinata, kemudian menggigitnya di beberapa tempat. Hinata mengeluarkan semacam suara yang entah antara pekikkan atau desahan. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Kakashi menarik wajahnya dari leher Hinata, napasnya masih memburu dan pupilnya melebar oleh nafsu.

Mereka hanya diam, napas panas saling berbenturan dan saling menatap dalam.

"Jika aku menginginkamu untuk tidur denganku, apa kau masih bisa bilang kalau kau akan selalu ada untukku?" tanya Kakashi.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sempurna menjadi bertambah panas, ia benar-benar merasa pening.

"S-sensei..."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Kakashi?" tanyanya. Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, tapi orang itu hanya diam. Mengintimidasi Hinata dengan kedekatan mereka, napas mereka masih saling berbenturan. Matanya bergerak untuk menelusuri wajah Hinata, hingga tatapannya berhenti pada bibir Hinata. "Mengapa kau selalu membuatku mengikuti hatiku, Hinata."

Dia mencium Hinata sekali lagi, namun hanya sekilas karena kemudian tubuh Kakashi merosot jatuh. Orang itu pingsan setelah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman keras.

TBC

Sengaja dibikin pendek sekali-sekali, hehe. Hayo habis ini ngapain~


End file.
